Everything is Alright
by joyincreation
Summary: What might have happened if Logan hadn't shown up at Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out and ruined everything. Literati.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything is Alright**

So, this is my first Gilmore Girls ff so if I screw up to bad tell me and I'm sorry. Instead of Logan showing up in Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out, Rory and Jess get to have some alone time.

A/N: Please Review it means the world to all writers on hear, if you write you know how important it is.

If at all possible listen to "Everything is Alright" by Motion City Soundtrack, its makes the chapter sooooooo much better. (At least near the end.)

AT DINNER, RORY AND JESS HAVE BEEN TALKING FOR AN HOUR.

"So…okay I've been keeping quiet about it all night and I just can't anymore." Jess couldn't just sit back and let Rory ruin her life like this. "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you quit Yale? Why aren't you and your mom talking? And why are you living with your grandparents?"

"Jess, it's complicated…"

"That's bullshit Rory and you know it. What is it? Are you scared? Bored? What could have possibly motivated you to destroy your life like this?"

"Jess stop. You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about! This isn't you Rory."

Rory looked down unable to look Jess in the eye. "Okay, yeah I'm scared…" She reluctantly admitted before telling him everything that had happened to her since he had left.

"So you left Yale and aren't talking to your mom because some guy said something that made you feel like you aren't good enough? I would have thought that me being an asshole to you for most of the time that we've known each other would have at least taught you not to listen to people who say stupid things that aren't even close to being the truth."

Rory was crying now and couldn't help but think, '_Why is Jess telling me this? Logan should be… Logan is supposed to be the one who loves me. And yet my ex-boyfriend, who I haven't seen in…way too long, is forcing me to see the things that Logan should be. This isn't me. Why am I doing this?'_

"Jess… Why are you telling me this? Why now? It isn't your responsibility anymore. It's his."

"Who's?"

"Logan: my boyfriend. He's the one who's supposed to love me and take care of me. He's supposed to be the one to tell me when I'm being a complete moron, but he's not. You are. My mom tried, but I wouldn't listen. I needed to hear it from someone else. Someone who gets me one hundred percent. Someone who loves me… How could I have been so stupid? I actually thought he was the one who would do that."

"Rory, you're not stupid. To be honest, you are one of the smartest people that I know…I don't want to rush you or anything, but now that you have realized your mistake what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to…I'm going to…I don't know what to do." Rory said completely breaking down. No matter what she did she couldn't stop crying.

Jess reached over and gently wiped her tears away before softly saying, "Yes, you do. Now where are you going to go?"

"I'm going home." Rory said once she got herself under control. Everything was finally beginning to make sense. She was going to go home, go back to Yale, and find a job in journalism.

"Well then go home." Jess said. He was happy that he had been able to help Rory get her life back on track. She wasn't supposed to be like this. He was. Jess looked down at his watch and was surprised to see how late it was. "I should probably go," he said, slowly standing up. "Bye Rory."

"Bye Jess…"

Before he had taken two steps Rory said, "Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

"For what?"

"…Being you."

Rory got up and walked to her car. Once she got there she looked and saw Jess trying to get a cab._ 'How can he be so perfect? How did he know exactly what I needed? Out of all of the people in the world he is the only one that really knows me. Logan tries, but he just doesn't understand me. Not to mention he eats ice cream out of a bowl, never listens to the Clash, and he has never saved me.' _ Rory knew deep down that Jess was the only one who could do that for her. He was the only one who could save her from herself.

Suddenly, Rory knew what she wanted to do. She quickly got out of her car and ran through the parking lot towards Jess who still hadn't gotten a cab. Rory reached him just as he found one.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?" He replied, slightly surprised to see her standing there.

'_God, Rory just kiss him.'_ She thought before she slowly leaned in and brought her lips to his. Jess was a little confused at first, but when he finally realized what she was doing he kissed her back.

"So, what was that for?" Jess asked smiling.

Rory didn't say anything for awhile. She just looked at him. She couldn't believe that she was here with Jess.

"What?" Jess asked becoming unnerved by her stare.

"Nothing..."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"What was that for?"

"What?"

"The kiss."

"No reason. I just wanted to… Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Come home with me."

Jess stood there a moment not knowing what to say; finally he just kissed her and led her back to her car.

IN THE CAR ON THE WAY TO THE CRAPSHACK

Rory took out her cell phone and called her mom.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom?"

"_Rory?"_

"Mom! I'm coming home!"

"Rory!"

"I'm going back to Yale!"

"Oh my god where are you?"

"I'm almost home." Rory said looking at Jess, happy he had made her do this.

"Rory sweetie your coming home…"

The car pulled into the drive way and Rory got out and ran to her mom. They hugged for a long time before Lorelai realized that they weren't alone. She looked behind Rory and saw Jess leaning on Rory's car. She smiled at Rory then stopped hugging her and walked over to Jess.

"Did you do this?" Lorelai asked.

"Do what?"

Lorelai looked back at Rory who smiled and nodded.

"You brought her back to me." Lorelai smiled and hugged Jess. "I was never your biggest fan but I definitely am now."

Lorelai let him go and smiled once more before they walked over to Rory. Jess was the first to notice that she was crying again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything is alright."

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To all of you who asked if it was going to be a one-shot, no I hate one-shots they drive me crazy, there is always more to the story. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but ff wouldn't let me upload anything. sorry

Thank you everyone who reviewed I was really surprised like two hours after I posted the first chapter there were like 5 reviews already, and I'm glad you guys liked it but ideas please its important I need help.

Oh by the way the song to play for this one is "Good Day" by Luce

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Rory woke up and walked out into the kitchen still blinded by sleep went to the coffee maker and turned it on putting in coffee and staring at it for a full two minutes before she realized someone else was in the room.

"Oh my god…Jess?" Rory said surprised to see him of all in her kitchen.

"You okay, it took you like five minutes to even notice I was here?"

"Yeah, I'm not exactly a morning person I was really still half-asleep…so what are you doing in my kitchen, not that its not a pleasant surprise but its like 8 o'clock."

"First of all it's actually like 11 but I slept here, didn't your mom tell you?"

The memory finally came back to her of her mom waking her up at 12 and telling her that Jess was going to sleep on the couch so he didn't have to wake Luke.

"Oh yeah, she should know not to tell me things at 12 o'clock and expect me to remember." Rory smiled. _This is perfect. I'm back home, someone who actually fought for me is in my kitchen and I'm going to graduate from an Ivy League school. Some how this is just pure bliss._

"So what are your plans for today?" Jess asked after a moment's silence.

"Well I have to call Yale and register for classes next semester, then I have to call Paris and ask her if I can share an apartment with her next year, and then probably send my resume into a few places. You?"

"Well after you do all that your mom wants to take you out on something called a "Victory slash welcome home shopping and junk food mall marathon" and then I was thinking you might want to meet with me later I kind of have something planned for us after, looks like you'll have a busy day Gilmore."

"Looks like I will which will require more subtenant coffee than this, you coming to Luke's?"

"For you anything, besides I kind of have to let him know I'm back and ask if I can crash at his place for a while."

"So, you're staying?"

"You said you needed me, so yeah I can stay for as long as you need."

They walked out the door and immediately started talking about how everyone in Stars Hollow could somehow be a character from a book.

"Think about it wouldn't Babette and Ms. Patty be the perfect example of a small town Big Brother?"

"Okay, but you have to admit that Taylor has a lot of Lady Catherine de Bourgh qualities about him." Jess said as he walked into the diner.

"Yeah, I can kind of see that, but I really don't want the image of Taylor in a corset and wig stuck in my head so let's just stop talking about it." Rory said smiling at the disgusted look on Jess' face.

"You just had to say that didn't you?"

"Of course." Rory said smiling ran over to her mom and hugged her again. "Mommy!"

"Miss me much?"

"No not at all." Rory said still hugging her mom.

When Rory finally let go of her mom they all went and sat at a table near the window facing the square.

"So Jess, what have you been doing other than sleeping on my couch and bringing Rory back to me?" Lorelai asked with serious interest.

"Well, I wrote a book, Rory do you still have it?" Jess said since last night Lorelai and him had both come find out that they liked each other without Jess' famous sarcasm and mock-interest in the way.

Rory pulled out his book from her purse and handed it to her mom and then went up to get coffee for everyone.

"But you can't read it yet I'm still not finished."Rory shouted back from the counter.

"The Subsect very interesting, am I in it as the evil step mom or something?" Lorelai asked with half serious half joking look on her face.

"No but it is dedicated to your daughter and considering your excellent mothering talents are what made her, her isn't that kind of like a dedication to you to?"

"Now, that kind of reasoning I like, instead of Rory's 'mommy read more, watch less tv, talk to me about world matters' reasoning."

"Hey I resent that I have never once asked you to discuss anything about world matters with me." Rory said throwing a wadded up napkin at her when she got back to the table.

"Why are you throwing napkins…wait do I want to know?" Luke asked after quickly kissing Lorelai on the cheek.

"Probably not." Jess said to his uncle who didn't even notice him.

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

Lorelai got up and pushed him into the store room to explain everything.

"So you think he'll let me stay?" Jess asked

"I think after mom explains to him what you did he'll be willing to give you just about anything you want."

"Rory, I didn't really do anything." Jess said looking away kind of embarrassed

"Jess, look at me, that is complete bullshit, you did everything that matters for me." Rory said with a look that made him realize exactly how lost she still would have been if he hadn't come to see her.

"So you ready to do some 'Victory slash welcome home shopping and junk food mall marathon' with mommy?" Lorelai asked after she had come out of the store room.

"Yeah, just as soon as I call Yale and Paris."

"Paris?"

"Well I'll need some place to stay at Yale and Paris practically begged me last semester to stay with her."

"Don't talk about school mommy will miss you to much." Lorelai said with a pout.

"Well I could always not go…"

"Hey, no teasing mommy."

"Come on lets go I can make my calls at the Dragonfly while you finish up any work you need to and as an added bonus it will annoy Michel."

"You know just how to make me happy don't you?"

"We'll we do share the same blood do we not?"

After Lorelai and Rory left Jess talked to Luke.

"So I assume Lorelai included in her little talk with you that I need a place to stay for a while?"

"Yeah she did and you can always stay here if you need to Jess, you really don't have to ask." Then Luke took even himself by surprise by hugging Jess and thanking him.

Another A/N: Don't worry big horrendous break up scene will be in the next chapter I promise. Please review I will beg if I have to but no one really wants to see that so review and I wont come to your house every night playing the Hansens' M'mm Bop on my boom box until you do.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the chapter with the big break-up scene, hope you enjoy, and thank you for the reviews keep it up!

The song to this one is (And yes there will be a song for every chapter it kind of helps set the mood and express the kind of best everything has and helps express emotions) Through with you by Maroon 5.

-------------------

"So Jess what did you have plan…" Rory started to say in the diner after her and Lorelai had gotten back from shopping, when her cell phone rang.

She picked it up with out looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, where are you?"_

"Logan." Rory said rolling her eyes at Jess. "Yeah, listen I think we need to talk where can I meet you?"

"Well, I'm in Hartford right now so how about that Starbucks by Chilton?"

"Yeah, sounds good can you be there in like 30 minutes?"

"Yeah what's the rush Ace?" Rory almost cringed at the nickname.

"Nothing we just need to talk."

"Okay you're starting to scare me but I'll meet you."

"Bye, Logan."

"Bye."

Rory closed her phone put it back into her purse, never taking her eyes off of Jess who she had been staring at during the entire conversation.

"So…where are you going" Jess asked

"Starbucks time to break-up should be loads of fun." Rory said not even trying to sound sarcastic, just tired.

"Will, you be back by 8?"

"Yeah, why what do you have planned?" Rory started to smile again.

"If I told you I would lose not only my mystery but probably the title of 'Dodger' because really how can I be a proper telling people what I'm going to do before I do it."

"Oh, so that's why you won't tell me I thought you might be trying to kidnap me and make me listen to you read Hemingway."

"Trust me if I wanted to do that I wouldn't have waited."

Rory smiled and thought_ how can he make me smile so quick after talking to Logan? Everything is just so easy with him._

"So, I should probably go and I'll see you at 8." Rory said getting up and surprising them both by kissing him before she left.

"Oh and tell my mom where I went."

--------------------

When Rory arrived at Starbucks Logan was already sitting at a table by the window.

"Hello Logan." Rory said forcing a smile and kissing him on the cheek.

"Rory, what's up?"

"This is gonna come as kind of a shock so I need you to remember to stay calm and listen to me completely before you react. Okay?"

"Rory you're scaring me."

"I just need you to promise, okay?"

"Yeah okay…I promise."

"We need to break-up."

There was complete silence for what seemed like the longest time.

"What?"

"We need to break-up Logan."

"Why I mean there…nothing has…everything seemed like it was going fine, why?"

"Logan, a friend came to see me last night and made me realize that I need to get back to being me. I'm going back to Yale, I already called them, I called Paris and I'm moving back with her, it's all settled."

"Rory why are you breaking up with me?"

"Because I also discovered last night that you should have been the one to push me, you should have fought with me and made me realize how stupid I was being and how that wasn't what I wanted living with my grandparents, joining the DAR, I don't know why you didn't maybe you were scared that if you fought with me that we might break-up or something, but if you really cared about me then you should have been willing to take the risk of losing me to make sure I was happy." Rory said in a tone that wasn't upset, wasn't angry, it was just done, done with Logan and everything that happened.

"But…Rory I told you that you couldn't stay away from Yale…I just thought that you needed time…I would have…"

"Logan you're not listening, this isn't something you can fix you didn't fight for me and now I'm gone, it's over."

"But, Rory I love you."

"_Saying I love you had nothing to do with meaning it_, Logan, so please just drop it okay, I just wanted _to let you know I'm through with you_." Rory stood but Logan pulled her back down.

"No, you really need to explain this why are you breaking up with me?"

"Logan, I've explained this you didn't fight he did."

"So, that's why you're breaking up with me, who Rory?"

"Logan let me make one thing clear, I am breaking up with you because of you, you didn't do what you were supposed to I know this whole boyfriend thing is kind of new to you but some things are just common sense and even if you didn't mean to , you still just don't get it or you don't get me and once again _I'm through with you_." Rory said getting very protective of Jess almost yelling at Logan.

"This is to about him, who is he Rory?" Logan was yelling now and people were starting to stare.

"I don't need this from you Logan, I'm leaving and please don't call me you'll just make me change my number." Rory got up and began to leave before Logan grabbed her wrist hard.

"Rory you can't leave."

"Logan, you're not understanding this I'm leaving and you're staying, now if you ever talk to me, or hell even speak to me again, I will break you knee caps, now let me go." Rory whispered almost sweetly into his ear.

Logan was so shocked that he let go. Rory walked back to her car and drove off.

A/N: I know this might be a little ooc for Rory but I wanted her to be a little tougher you know? So please review ideas are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the mistakes and also this may sound stupid but if no one tells me what a beta is I wont post anymore chapters so please tell me what a beta is.

The song for this chapter is 'Let the Drummer Kick' by Citizen Cope.

------------------------

At the Diner an hour after Rory left.

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed coming into the diner. "Coffee."

"Hey, he's not exactly here right now, I'm actually not even sure how long he's been gone, I'm assuming coffee is in order." Jess said coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, Jess, and of course I want coffee what kind of Gilmore would I be if I didn't?"

"One, who wasn't breathing?" Jess guessed.

"Exactly." Lorelai said taking a huge gulp of the coffee Jess just poured her. "So, have you seen Rory I haven't seen her all day."

"Yeah, she was here like an hour ago she went to Hartford."

"Hartford? Please tell me it was to move out of the evil king and queen's castle."

"No, it was more like breaking up with the Ogre." Jess laughed.

"Oh, so she's gonna break up with Logan?"

"Yeah, apparently he was not doing his job properly and plus she wants out of that life, all out."

"I can completely understand that but are you sure she isn't breaking up with him for a far more complicated reason?"

"What?"

"Don't you think that she might be breaking up with him for you, just a little bit?"

"I hope not, I mean I'm glad she's breaking up with him and I do want to be with her but, I don't want to be her only reason for it, you know." Jess said finally feeling like he could talk to Lorelai.

"I don't think its her only reason but its definitely a major one, listen I know you probably don't want to know all this but you leaving every time, I know it hurt you but as much as it hurt you it hurt Rory more. She thought there was something wrong with her, and while I tried to explain it to her that it was really all about you, and not her I just couldn't find the words. She crashed hard every time you left and I just don't think that she could have gotten over something that I saw her go through. When me and Luke broke up it wasn't pretty, I was a mess and it just took me less time than Rory to realize some people you just can't get over and no matter how hard you try its never gonna happen. I guess I just wanted to say don't waste your time this time, you've wasted it too much as it is." Lorelai said trying to explain to Jess how much Rory cared and how much she understood it all.

"Thank you, Lorelai, I know how hard that must be for you to tell me of all people."

"Hey, I thought we went through this last night I might not have always been your biggest fan but now I am, not even Luke can top how much I like you and want to thank you for bringing Rory home."

"Hey, I did it for her, everything I've done since I've meet her has been for her."

"I know." Lorelai said finally understanding that Jess was Rory's Luke.

"So, more coffee?"

"Once again they would strip me of all my Gilmore powers if I didn't want more coffee, jeez!" Lorelai said in her most serious voice.

"Gilmore Powers?"

"Yeah, we have the ability to eat pounds and pounds of food and never gain an ounce, we can con diner guy's into giving us anything we want and we have a special gift for driving Emily Gilmore crazy."

"You forgot the love of horrible 80's movies."

"Ahh, yes how could I forget 80's movie nights, you know there is nothing quite like a Gilmore movie night?"

"I remember." Jess laughed remembering watching the Godfather III with Rory and her playing the death scene's over and over again.

"So, I guess I need to get back to the Inn, I've got Michel to deal with and a wedding to plan."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, but the honeymoon will make it all worth it."

"Oh my god! That was a picture I didn't need in my head."

"Haha, so are you going to be free for the 5th of March?"

"Yeah, I should be why?"

"Well, I was thinking of setting the wedding for then and I wanted to make sure that at least the best man and the maid of honor can make it to the wedding, well and the bride and groom but I think I can make Luke shut down the diner for a week of my choosing…"

"Wow, did you just say 'best man'?"

"Well, yeah, I know Luke hasn't asked you yet or anything but even before everything happened with Rory I think he wanted you to be his best man."

"I don't know about that." Jess said with a doubtful look on his face.

"Yeah, but I do." Lorelai said and walked out the door.

-------

The diner at 7' thirty

"Jess, where did the ladle go, you aren't trying to strike revenge on any birds of a swan type nature are you?"

Jess came out of the store room and gave his uncle the death stare letting him now that any future swan references would result in the end of the Danes family line.

"Hey" Rory said from the door looking at Jess and his 'death stare' which she found very amusing.

"Hey" Jess said back from across the room put a finger up and picked up a back-pack yelling to Luke. "I'm leaving tell Lorelai I didn't kidnap her daughter, she went voluntarily."

"What…fine leave." Luke said finally giving up on trying to figure out what Jess was doing.

Jess pulled Rory all the way out the door until she finally cooperated.

"So…where we goin?"

"Somewhere nice."

"And this somewhere nice does it involve…water?" Rory said already guessing where they were going.

"Maybe."

"And does this place also remind you of a certain Simon and Garfunkle song?"

"Which Simon and Garfunkle song, because if your asking me to do some kind of Mrs. Robinson thing, as much as I love you, I just don't think that you could get me to."

Rory stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Jess.

"What?" Rory barely squeezed out.

"I said I'm not sleeping with your mother. What?"

"No, you said that you… that you lov…" Rory said trying to get him to say it again.

"I love you, didn't you know that?" Jess said looking at Rory confused.

Rory just shook her head and stared at him.

"Okay, you're going to have to stop staring at me like I'm Charles Dickens, cause this is getting creepy."

"You still love me? How could you still love me?"

"Rory since I first met you I have never not loved you… not for one second. Okay?"

Rory walked up to him and kissed him so hard the pressure alone was enough to knock him out.

"I love you too, Jess, more than I think I'm physically capable of bearing." Rory said staring up into his incandescent eyes.

A/N; I'm not even going to tell you where there going because if you didn't guess it from all the hints I gave you then you don't deserve to know. I love you all please review or else you know what happens (boom box). Smarties, Three Musketeers, and Kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

"The bridge?" Rory said with a smile "How did I know?"

"Maybe because this is like us, this place…its just…perfect." Jess said leading them to the center of the bridge and sitting them down.

"So, what's in the bag?"

Jess sat back and dug out three books.

"The first present I have for you, Oliver Twist." Jess said handing Rory the book.

"Oh, my god, it's a fifth-edition! How did you get this?" Rory cried in shock.

"I have my sources, the next is know you already have, but this one is special." He handed her 'Howl'

"Jess, these are perfect! What's the next book?"

"Well, it maybe a little bit of a let down after the other two, but this one is for you." Jess said handing her a book called 'The Subsect'

Rory was looking at the book for a long time before she saw the authors name.

"Jess! You wrote a book." Rory squealed

"Yeah, its small and its not very good, but its for you." Jess said staring at Rory intensely.

"Oh, my god, Jess it's amazing." Rory opens the book and reads the dedication and starts to cry "Jess?"

"Yeah, Ror?"

"Is this dedicated…to me." Rory asked hesitantly hoping it was and that it didn't sound pretentious of her to think it was.

"Yeah…I mean everything that's good in my life is because of you, its only right you should get, the credit. You saved my life." Jess said hoping she would know how much she means to him.

"Jess, so did you, you saved me too." Rory said crying with Jess' arms around her.

"No, I didn't pull you off the tracks Rory, I just loosened you knots a little, you're the one who saved yourself."

"Jess, you saved my life you really did if I stayed there…if I had stayed in that world any longer… I wouldn't have been able to come back, it would have suffocated me until I either ended up doing something so stupid I couldn't recover, or I would have ended up someone's trophy wife, and I just want to be here, right here, where my mom and me are good, she and Luke are getting married, and I'm sitting here in the most beautiful place in the world…with you." Rory said tears slowly running down her face as she leaned against Jess and felt him wrap his arms around her.

"Roy, you want to know something?" Jess whispered in her ear.

"Anything."

"I'm really glad I could help you, all the things I've done to you and all the things you've done for me, I'm just really glad its my chance to do something for you, I'm just sorry you had to lose your way for me to do it…I guess what I was trying to say but didn't want to sound…I'm not even sure anymore is…I love you." Jess said quiet and soft almost like he was afraid to break this moment.

Rory looked up at him the tears had never stopped and her eyes were glistening with them.

"Jess, you're the best, smartest person I have ever, even heard of, and I can never quite get you out of here." Rory said pointing to her head. "I love you so much."

When they finally kissed it wasn't like when she had kissed him in the parking lot, all fire and blurs, it was smooth and long, and just…perfect.

"So, how does this work?" Rory asked when they finally broke apart.

"I don't know, but it's going to." Jess stated with certainty, knowing after all this time, after all they've done for each other they couldn't just let this go.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"What, else is in the back-pack?"

Jess kissed her softly on her temple and moved his back-pack closer. He pulled out a blanket, coffee, a copy of 'The fountainhead', and an ipod with two sets of head phones.

"The perfect evening." Jess whispered into Rory's ear giving her the goose bumps.

"The perfect evening." Rory whispered back and started kissing down his kneck.

When Jess pulled away Rory was a little disappointed, but then he put head headphones and himself and gave her "the fountainhead' while he read 'The sun also rises'. For the rest of the night the sat reading, listening to 'The Clash' and just generally enjoyed where they were right now, even if both of them felt it wasn't going to last.

A/N: don't worry I'm not going to break them up, I would never do that but a major change is going to happen and I'm sorry but you guys don't get to know yet. Oh and by the way thank you guys for all telling me what a beta is you were all really helpful, I'm in the process right now of getting one so the story can get better. Oh and next on Kaitlyn's list of crazy Gilmore Girls ff lingo questions, what does JJ mean? Thank you all in advance, and remember the Hansen threat I'm holding that over you.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, guys I just wanted to start by saying that I'm running out of questions, but I kind of like this me asking a question every chapter and getting answers in reviews, so I wanted to know if any of you had questions. If you do email them to me at (ff messes up a lot with me so I prefer to not go through them) and I'll post it up here if it's an intelligent question.

The song for this chapter is "Get over it" by OK GO.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

When Rory wakes up she doesn't know where she is until she looks around and sees Jess' extensive book collection and feels him slowly getting up next to her.

"Hey." Jess said groggily

"Hey," Rory said enjoying Jess' morning voice. "So, why are all your books here, you don't live here anymore?"

Jess sat up a little looked around and said "If you think this is all my books you are sadly mistaken, this is just the leftovers from when I did live here you should see my room at Truncheon, wall to wall from floor to ceiling books, when one of my friends who doesn't work with me came over I got a book for him out of there and he almost fell over looking at it, but really what did you expect I love books almost as much as I love you and I work for a publishing/bookstore thing so what do you expect, and I've been ranting…what have you done to me?" Jess asked his voice getting less and less gruff as he talked.

"I think this no officially means you're a Gilmore…don't look at me it's an honorary title, Luke's been a Gilmore since he went off on my mom about 'Jam hands', but of course if you ask him about it he wont admit anything." Rory said smiling and staring at Jess.

"Yeah well at least I'm not alone." Jess said shifting a little.

"Going somewhere?"

"Well it's ten and I said I'd be down to help Luke at eight, but I don't want to leave."

"Okay, well I could go down and help Luke, but then I'm assuming you wouldn't care if you left bed or not, so we can't do that but on the other hand you do need to go down and help Luke out because there is going to be a tour of the Town that ends at 11 and then diner is going to be packed for lunch, but you don't have to do this a lot you know."

"Yeah, I know but still its like we get back together and the next day I can't even spend with you." Jess said pulling Rory a little closer.

"How, 'bout I help out in the diner considering I've already read every book in the bookstore and have nothing better to do, then when it dies down we can go and do something?" Rory said settling against Jess' chest.

"Sounds nice, so what are we going to do?"

"Movie?"

"Haven't we already seen every movie that Kirk owns?" Jess said with his signature smirk perfectly in place.

"Yeah probably…well we could…hmmmmm…oh my god I've got it!" Rory said starting to get excited.

"What?" Jess said lazily

"Nope, it's my turn to be mysterious." Rory said pleased with her self about her plan.

"Okay." Jess said pretending not to care knowing it would drive Rory crazy and make her tell him what she was planning.

"Hey, it's not fun when you don't beg to know what I'm planning, and eventually offer to give me books to tell you." Rory said pouting.

"I'm sorry." Still pretending not to care what she was doing.

"You're mean do you know that?" Rory said starting to smile.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways."

"For now."

Jess burst out laughing at Rory attempt at a threat.

"Fine, now I'll never tell you what I'm planning."

"Wont I find out later this afternoon when we do what ever your planning?"

Rory sat there trying to think of something witty to say back but all she could come up with was "Shut up."

"Come on were going to take a shower and go to work." Jess said smiling pulling Rory up with him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

One month and a half later Rory had just moved in with Paris and saw Jess every weekend in Stars Hollow, Yale would start next week and she hadn't heard a word from Logan since she broke up with him and threatened to break his knee caps. Luke and Lorelai have permanently moved in together and Rory and Jess take Luke's old apartment during the weekends.

"Hello?" Rory yelled into the apartment over the diner.

"Hey, how are you?" Jess asked from the couch where he was reading.

"Not really feeling any better, the one thing that sucks about going back to school communal germs, I hate the flu." Rory said plopping down next to him.

"I thought you back next week." Jess said leaning into the arm of the couch pulling Rory with him so they were half laying half sitting on the couch together.

"I do but there is the paper and since I haven't really been there I wanted to go back, you know walk around see some old friends, you know get back into everything, so how are you? Work still good?"

"Yeah, we have two new books out that are doing surprisingly well considering who published them, and I started my next book." Jess said putting his arms across Rory's stomach.

"Really? That is so great, what is it about?"

"I guess you'll find out when it comes out on print."

"Why won't you let me see it?"

"First of all because I'm not even done with the second chapter and secondly because its at Truncheon and thirdly because you should read it all when its complete, not half finished, so stop asking of I will tie you up and make you listen to 'The sun also rises'

Understand?" Jess said looking down at Rory

"Fine, be that way, do you have any food I'm starving?"

"Yeah, were above a diner if you've forgotten what do you want?" Jess said starting to get up.

Rory thought about this for a moment and then got a happy smile on her face and said. "Do we have and pears…or wait no I want a grapefruit!"

Jess looked down at Rory stunned. She got up and looked through the refrigerator.

"Rory…Rory look at me!" Jess yelled and Rory swung around with an apple in her mouth looking a little like a stuffed pig. "Rory why do you have an apple in your mouth?"

"Because I'm hungry…"Rory said looking at Jess confused.

"No, not why are you eating, why are you eating **fruit**?" Jess asked.

Rory looked at him then at the apple in her hand and back at Jess. Rory did this for about two minutes before she ran to the door and dumped the entire contents of her purse on the floor.

"Where is it…where is…ahh haa!" Rory said looking for her planner and quickly looked through it and found what she was looking for a red outline on February 5th.

"Rory…Rory…what are you looking at?" Jess shook Rory from her trance and back to the present.

"I've been craving fruit, throwing up, and I'm…I'm…I'm late." Rory finally spit out and began to cry silently, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jess came over picked her up and took her back to the couch. "Shhhhh…its okay you know it will be okay." Jess said trying to comfort Rory and wrap his mind around what she had just said at the same time.

"Jess, I just got back to Yale why now…why now?" Rory sobbed

"I don't know… really don't know." Jess said starting to feel tears of his own coming.

They sat there crying, and trying to figure out what to do for half an hour before Jess cam up with a plan of action.

"Well we need to make sure, I'll go to Doose's…wait no then the entire town would know in a matter of minutes…I'll go to Hartford get you a test…if its positive then we'll have to tell Lorelai, and hopefully she'll know what to do." Jess said wiping some of his own tears away before wiping his own.

"Okay, but can you tell Luke I'm sick and I don't want to talk to anyone right now, not even mom, I don't want her to see me until we find out." Rory said looking like she about ready to cry again.

"Yeah, no problem, watch some t.v. or something until I get back okay, get your mind off of it okay?"

Rory nodded and laid in the fetal position on the couch and Jess kissed her forehead and left. A half an hour later and Rory and Jess were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the timer to go off. When it finally did Rory began to cry again looking at the results. They were positive.

"Hey, don't cry, please don't cry, everything will be alright, I'm here, your mom will be here, Luke, Lane, everyone, you got us all babe." Jess said holding Rory closely trying to brace her sobs.

"I don't have you…you live in Philadelphia Jess." Rory said crying.

"No, I'll be here, I'll move back, I'll talk to the guys I can still edit books and manage the 'Zine, it will all be alright, okay?"

"Okay…Jess I'm so glad you're here if you weren't I don't know what I would do."

"Hey, I always will be…I'm going to go call Lorelai, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Jess walked over to the phone and pressed speed dial three.

"Hello Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking"

"Hey, Lorelai, its Jess can you come over here…like now?"

"Yeah, now problem, whats wrong?"

"I think it would be best to tell you when you get here, and can you bring Luke up with you?"

"Yeah, no problem Jess, I'll see you in ten minutes, bye."

"Bye."

Ten minutes later and Lorelai walked in with Luke trailing behind her. She walked over to the couch, which Rory was currently occupying. Took one look at Rory's tear stained face and instantly went into panic mode.

"Baby, Rory what's wrong?" Lorelai said hugging the crying Rory.

"Mom." Rory stood to face her. "I ate an apple."

A/N: So, what do you think? Good, bad, ugly? Tell me now! Oh and I know absolutely nothing what so ever about pregnancy but one and a half months should be enough time for her to start getting cravings and get sick right? Oh and ff Gilmore Girl question of the day what does all these 2.23 things mean?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So what did you guys think, I'm evil aren't I? Anywho I just wanted to say thanks, you guys actually have been a big help…Okay, I guess I'm done except to say I hope you all had a lovely Earth Day, and please tell me you didn't litter.

Actually on second thought to those who are reading this story for the first time at least read the last chapter or else the whole 'I ate and apple' thing wont make sense.

GGGGGGGG

"You what?" Lorelai said in complete shock about what Rory just said.

"I…ate an apple." Rory said beginning to cry and Jess hugged her tighter from where he was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Oh my god baby…how?" Lorelai said getting upset which only made Rory cry harder, Lorelai seeing this went over and hugged her from the other side of Jess, with Rory sandwiched in between.

"Okay, does someone want to tell me what's going on…she ate an apple good for her maybe she won't die at 40." Luke said from behind the chair facing them all.

Lorelai got up and hugged him and slowly began to cry herself.

"Okay someone has really got to tell me what's going on." Luke demanded.

"Okay, I take the bullet." Jess said while rubbing Rory's back. "Luke you know why you used to come up here every ten minutes when Rory and I were dating?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it didn't work Rory…Rory's pregnant." Jess said and went back to comforting Rory.

Everyone stood in there positions, Jess comforting Rory, Rory balling her eyes out, Lorelai asking why over and over again, and Luke looking rather confused and rubbing Lorelai's back, until Rory and Lorelai had calmed down.

"Mom?" Rory asked quietly from across the room.

"Yeah, baby?" Lorelai asked sitting on the couch next to Rory and Jess.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know baby…I just don't know."

"Lorelai?" Jess asked

"Yeah, Jess?" surprised to hear Jess talk after all he hadn't said a word until he told Luke and then was silent after.

"I'm sorry." Jess said quietly afraid of what she would say.

Lorelai didn't answer she just stood up pulled Jess to his feet and hugged him letting him know he had nothing to be sorry for.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rory asked again after a long time. "Mom me and Jess have no clue what to do I need you."

"Okay, here's what we do tonight we will go to Friday night dinner and not tell my parents I don't think either one of you much less me can handle that right now, we'll get you an appointment with the doctor, you can tell Paris, Lane, and Sookie but I suggest you keep it quiet until you absolutely have to tell them, Luke give her decaf when she asks for coffee, you can do our normal 'I'm not giving you coffee its bad for you but give her the decaf, Jess the same goes for you. Now that the short term is taken care of lets go to the long term Rory, I don't want to tell you or Jess how you should handle this but maybe you should take next year off I know you've already taken off a semester but you'll be pregnant then have a kid so… and Jess what are you planning on doing? You live in Philly." Lorelai said and surprisingly wasn't out of breath.

"I'm moving back, I can still work from here, the guys will understand."

"Okay, we'll then you'll have to get an apartment…wait Luke will be moving in with me so you guys can have this apartment."

"With a baby its tiny Lorelai…wait I own the building next door I can knock it down and we can fix it up it will be perfect." Luke said after finally grasping the situation.

"Okay is there anything we're missing?" Lorelai asked.

A/N: okay guys now I need you help what am I missing, I feel like there is something I'm missing. That's why its such a short chapter, so as soon as I get some things I missed (for I do not except the I think you got everything answer) then I'll get you a new one really quick.

Oh and I know that Luke had already knocked down the walls but its important to the story later on so just work with me here.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry I didn't update quicker but I was hoping to get more suggestions. Anyways this is gonna start off at Friday night dinner, all of them are going. Oh and lets say she got home on Friday so it's the same day. I think that's it read on. Oh wait the Grandparents know about Logan.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Sure we have to go in there?" Jess asked from outside the Gilmore's house.

"Yeah, we do, just be glad that you don't have to tell them that you knocked up their pride and joy the same night that you tell them that the guy who made her cry the night Emily meet you for the first and only time." Lorelai said trying to comfort Jess. "Hey, I'm sorry but you're going into the Gilmore's there is nothing you can do except for learn the exits."

They stood outside for another minute before Luke got feed up and rung the doorbell.

"There you are why do you always insist on being late, Lorelai? Hello Rory, Luke…Jess." Emily said this last name like it was ice.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore." Both Luke and Jess said.

"Why don't you all sit Richard should be out in just a minute, what would you like to drink?" Emily said trying to be cheerful but failing miserably.

"Hello all." Richard said coming from the study. "Rory, Lorelai, its nice to see you both and who have you brought with you…Luke I see, how are you Luke?"

"Good and you?"

"Oh just fine business has been slow lately and I've gotten some time to relax…and who is this?" Richard said indicating Jess.

"Hello Mr. Gilmore, I'm Jess." Jess said getting up and shaking Richard's hand.

"So why don't we just skip all the small talk and get down to the basics, this may seem a bit like an interrogation but it's just what you have to face to be with Rory." Richard said clearing his throat and continuing. "What do you do?"

"I co-own and run a bookstore/Publishing company in Philly." Jess said not thrown in the least by the so called interrogation.

"Philly, lovely city…so a bookstore, do you like to read?"

"Love it, one of the only things that keeps me sane."

"Favorite book?"

Jess smiled at Rory then said "The sun also rises."

"Hemmingway, great author." Richard mused

"Not this again." Rory groaned.

"What are you talking about Rory?" Richard asked surprised.

"She hates Hemmingway with a passion, but in all fairness I do hate her favorite author to." Jess smiled at Rory.

"Don't like Rand?" Richard said smiling remembering the conversation with Rory.

"She's a nutcase in my opinion, but I guess I can see how you could like her." Jess relinquished to Rory.

"Thank you, and Hemmingway isn't soooo bad." Rory said

"Well Jess you said you published books do you have anything that I may have heard of?"

"Well we're a very small publishing company so I don't think that unless you live in Philly you've ever heard of any." Jess said looking at the floor not wanting to admit that one of the books his company published was his. Rory on the other hand was all too happy to.

"Grandpa, it just so happens that I happen to have one of those books with me right now." Rory said digging through her purse. "Ahhh, here it is."

"The Subsect, by Jess Mariano." Richard read from the cover looking very surprised. "So you're a writer as well, you didn't mention that."

"Well it's nothing really; I'm not really a writer, just some thoughts." Jess said finally looking from his spot on the floor.

"I'm sure that's not true…so Jess we still have time before dinner would you like to see a first edition Hemmingway I have in my office?" Richard asked and Jess nodded getting up and they both left.

No one spoke; they could all feel the tension that surrounded the evening. Rory was thinking about how much her grandma hated Jess, but also how glad she was that her grandfather seemed to like him. Lorelai was thinking about how badly this evening could go and how next Friday's dinner was sure to. Luke was thinking about what Jess and Richard were thinking about. And Emily was trying to avoid thinking about how Jess was the boy that broke Rory's arm and here was Richard treating him like he was one of the family.

Finally the maid came in and announced that dinner was ready and went to get Richard and Jess.

"So what lovely dinner have you planned for us tonight Emily?" Richard asked sitting down.

"We have Chicken Marsala and garlic potatoes." Emily said while the maid sat down her plate.

Everyone ate and talked no one but Jess and Lorelai noticing that Rory had hardly eaten anything.

"Grandma this is so good I…" Rory couldn't finish her sentence before she bolted to the bathroom.

"Is Rory okay? Its not flu season what's wrong she hardly ate any of her dinner except for the vegetables…Oh my god Lorelai how could you have let this happen?" Emily exclaimed instantly realizing that Rory was pregnant.

"Mom what are you talking about?" Lorelai asked knowing exactly what she was talking about but hoping to keep it under wraps a little while longer.

Just then Rory had returned with a bad look on her face having heard most of the yelling.

"Rory, how could you? Getting pregnant now? You just got back into Yale this will ruin everything. This is all his fault, you never got pregnant when you were with Logan." Emily began yelling at Jess.

"Hey, you can't yell at him like that this is just as much as my fault that this happened as it is his. And I'm happy about it I wasn't happy when I first found out yes, I was dreading telling you yes, and no I'm not happy about the timing but, I am happy that this has happened. So don't yell at him." Rory said all of a sudden feeling very protective.

"Rory this is all you're fault this is going to ruin you're life, how could you even be happy about this for once second? All me and your grandfather have done for you and you throw it out the window just like Lorelai, I thought you were different!" Emily said still shouting.

"Don't yell at her talk bad about me all you want you never liked me anyways, but Rory didn't do anything, and don't blame Lorelai. She gave you Rory and she raised her alone at 16 something you have never had to do so don't blame this on anyone it just happened." Jess said running over to Rory and holding her while she sobbed and Lorelai looked like she wanted to join in on the yelling match until she heard what Jess had said about her.

"Look guys were going home dad it was nice seeing you please call when you guys decide to accept this okay?" Lorelai said kissing her father on the head and heading to get all their coats.

"I'm really sorry grandpa…I really am." Rory sobbed into his chest hugging him.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Rory, I should have been more understanding with your mother I always promised myself that you were my second chance, I'm not going to mess up again." Richard said finally getting over the shock.

"Thank you Mr. Gilmore it was really nice meeting you, I'd love to send you some of my books." Jess said shaking Richards hand while not letting go of Rory.

"I'd love to have them I'll see you on Tuesday right?"

"Yeah, Tuesday works for me." Jess said leaving behind the door (Luke had already run after Lorelai.

Richard waved at everyone leave while Emily looked shocked that after Jess yelled at her no one had said a word. Richard decided to continue the trend and let Emily calm down.

A/N: I meant to put more but I'm getting kind of restless. So I think I'm going to read some more then write maybe you'll even get a chapter again today. Who knows, oh and happy ER day!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello boys and girls (wait do any boys seriously read this, I'm sorry if you are a boy reading this story but seriously why are you reading this?) any ways rant over. In this chapter Rory and Jess will take a day trip to Boston, hmmmmmmmmm I wonder why, could it be to tell a very absent father type person that the beloved Rory is knocked up (sorry if that's offensive…okay no I'm not sorry if that offends you I like the term knocked-up, don't know why just do.)? And what news could he have?

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory wakes up the next morning and Jess is still asleep, so she decides to wake him up (you guys know how).

"Morning" Jess says just waking up.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Oh, come on like you had no clue you were man pretty." Rory said finally waking Jess up completely.

"Man pretty?" Jess says almost laughing.

"Oh yeah, even though I love our conversations, sometimes I just want to tell you to shut up so I can just stare at you." Rory said barely able to hold her laughter in either.

"Ohhhhhhh, so that's how it works huh?"

"Yep, and shut up." Rory was just able to finish before Jess pulled her into a really long kiss. "Hey you can't do that now I can't look at you."

"Oh really I beg to differ." Jess said before kissing Rory again.

After a long pause. "Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"When do you have to go back to work?"

"Monday morning why, do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah of course but that's not why I asked."

"Well then why did you ask?"

"I was kind of hoping that we could go tell my dad today then your mom and everyone else tomorrow." Rory said hesitantly. "I just want to get all the drama out of the way so I don't have to worry about telling everyone and can just be happy, you know?"

"Yeah that's sounds like a good plan."

"Really?"

"Yeah we can take a day trip to Boston, we an meet your dad at this really cool coffee shop I found there on a book trip, then after if it goes really bad we can go do something I really don't want to do." Jess said smiling.

"Like go to the zoo?"

"Yes like go to the zoo."

"You know the first time my dad meets you and we're going to tell him that I'm pregnant, that really doesn't sound like fun you know."

"Oh sure it does come on 'hello sir I've impregnated your daughter' doesn't me going home in ambulance sound like fun, I bet they would let you ride and put the lights on…"

"Impregnated, ha-ha that's funny." Rory said not catching anything but impregnated.

"No wonder Lorelai calls you mini-me…oww" Jess said when Rory punched him in the arm. "I'm gonna get enough of that today from your dad I don't need any from you."

"Sorry babe I'll get up and get dressed and then cover for you in the diner till you're ready." Rory said getting up and kissing him till he pulled her back down.

"No, you're staying here, you can't cover for me in the diner anymore, and do you know how mad Luke would be?"

"Why I've done it before?"

Jess just rubbed her belly then Rory smiled and said "Oh yeah."

Ten minutes later when Rory came out of the shower, Jess walked up behind her and put his hands on her stomach.

"You know what I just realized?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"There is a baby in there."

"That's kind of what pregnant means."

"No, I mean think about it, future person in your stomach right now." Jess said looking at Rory in the mirror that she was using to put her make up on.

"Wow, that's…"

"Amazing isn't it?" Jess said with a smile on his face.

"Baby in there." Rory said smiling back and putting her hands on top of his on her belly.

"And you and me get to teach this kid everything, come-on with you and me as this kids parents their going to be reading before they can talk, with Lane as an aunt type person, the kid is going to have the best taste in music ever, me and Luke might be able to over come the kids Gilmore genes and teach it how to cook, this is seriously going to be the best kid ever." Jess said looking at Rory's stomach the entire time.

"I've never changed a diaper." Rory said starting to worry.

"Do either of Sookie's kids wear diapers?"

"Yeah the youngest why?"

"Ask Sookie I'm sure she'll let you practice."

"And you."

"And me, although I think you should go first."

"Why is that?"

"Because you seem to be more of the hands on learner than I do, I'll watch and that way maybe I won't scar the kid for life."

After a long time of comfortable silence looking at Rory's stomach both went down to the diner to get some breakfast before going to Boston.

"Hey mommy!" Rory said when she got past the curtain and practically ran over to Lorelai.

"Hey mini-me." Lorelai said as Rory sat down.

"Don't call me that." Rory said still mad at Jess' earlier comment,

"Mood swings have started already?" Lorelai asked Jess as he sat down at a table with them.

"Na, she's just mad that I told her you were acting like her mini-me when she said that impregnate is a funny word."

"Impregnate, ha, that is so funny." Lorelai said missing the entire Jess' entire point.

"See, what I mean?" Jess said looking at Rory.

"Shut up."

"Well I leave you two to talk about how 'Man-Pretty' I am." Jess said heading over to the coffee pots to fill people's coffee.

"He's man pretty?" Lorelai asked

"Don't ask…so mom, guess what I found out today?"

"What?"

Rory looked around to make sure that no one was listening and said "There is a baby in there." She said pointing to her stomach.

"Well yeah that is kind of what being pregnant means."

"Well yeah I know but I had thought all about getting fat and having to take off school, the whole painful childbirth thing but never the fact that, there is a baby in there, you know its just so…"

"Yeah I know what you mean, its going to be so much fun to teach them how to con Luke into giving them more coffee, and have a proper Gilmore movie night."

"Yeah anyways, I should probably tell you, today we are going to see my dad to tell him the news, then tomorrow we're going to tell Liz and TJ, then Sookie, then Ms. Patty, which will effectively tell the entire town. Then were going to escape Monday morning not only to leave all the gossip behind but also to tell Jess' business partners that he has to move and pick up all his stuff, then were coming back Wednesday morning for my doctors appointment at 2."

"Wow busy week."

"I know and I have to do all this pregnant."

"I'm glad all I have to do is sit on my couch and make out with your future step dad."

"Ewwww."

"You are waaaay to easy do you know that?"

"What ever."

Jess sat back down and they ate the breakfast Jess had already ordered then said goodbye to Luke and Lorelai. Now they are currently parking the car in front of the coffee shop in Boston.

"Thank god my dad is already here, okay game plan, we want him to like you so were going to just talk for a while until he either says something about leaving or asks us why we wanted to meet him there."

"Sounds like a plan," Jess said taking Rory's hand and squeezing it for reassurance.

"Hey dad." Rory said walking over to his table.

"Hey kid." Chris said standing up and hugging Rory. "And this would be…"

"Jess, I'm Jess Mariano."

"Nice to meet you, when Lorelai called me she said to play nice with the new boy." Chris said smiling at Jess. "So I assume you're the new boy."

"Yep, except for I'm more like the old boy just refinished, you know less of a jerk."

"Jess you were not a jerk you were just…closed off." Rory said glad to see Jess so talkative with her dad.

"When was this?" Chris asked wondering what they were talking about.

"Well Jess is Luke's nephew I dated him in high-school." Rory clarified.

"Ahhh, car-accident Jess." Chris said surprisingly enough still smiling. "Its okay on my sixteenth birth day I took out my new car that I had had for about five hours, totaled."

"I just wish that Rory hadn't been in the car." Jess said remembering.

"If I hadn't been in the car then you wouldn't have been driving."

"True but anyways happy subject,…okay I'm at loss for a happy subject anyone?"

"Well, GiGi is starting Pre-School next Monday so were pretty excited about that…" Chris started the round of small talk until finally he got to his news. "Well I have some pretty exciting news, my grandfather died, now I know that doesn't sound exciting but for some reason I was the only person in our family that he really even talked to so he left me all his money, I'm loaded like millions of millions loaded."

"Wow congratulations dad."

"Thanks but I'm really glad you guys wanted to see me because I want to help I've missed so much with you that I know money can't make up for lost time but I want to be there and I want to help, what do you need, hell what in your most wildest dreams have you ever wanted?"

"Well we could actually use some help dad."

"Rory now?" Jess asked afraid of how her dad would react.

"Now is as good a time as any, Dad I may need your help buying a crib." Rory said getting quieter at the end.

"Why would you need a crib Rory?" Chris asked getting scared.

"Because I'm pregnant." Rory said squeezing Jess' hand so tight under the table that he was afraid she was going to break it.

"Wow…we'll I was going to yell and scream but that seems a little bit hypocritical considering your mom was pregnant a 16, at least you waited until college." Chris said flabbergasted.

"Yeah, and I'm not quitting Yale either, I'm going to take this semester then not go at all next year, then finish up after that."

"Sounds like you got this all planned out."

"We'll it's mostly mom, she's the only one who could really think when we found out."

"When did you guys find out?"

"Like yesterday afternoon."

"Wow you guys got to me quick."

"Well we just wanted all the drama over so I could enjoy this."

"Good, so I guess this money kind of came at a good time huh?"

"Yeah, and I don't want you to pay for everything just the huge stuff like college fund, maybe private school, you know huge stuff."

"Okay, what about you what do either of you need?"

"Well we told grandma and grandpa last night, we didn't mean to but it happened, so grandpa is okay with it but just to be safe will you pay for Yale?"

"Yeah of course." Just then Chris' cell phone beeped.

"Hey look I'm really sorry guys but I have to go to a meeting like right now so can I meet you guys some other time?"

"Yeah no problem dad." Rory said getting up kissing her father and waiting by the door.

"It was really nice to meet you." Jess said avoiding calling Chris Mr. Hayden.

"You to Jess, take care of her okay?"

"I plan on it."

A/N: so guys it was a really long chapter where nothing much happened except for the whole telling Chris, getting money, and there is a baby in there revelation. But hey it was 7 pages on word so that's an accomplishment all in its self. So review and tell me how badly I wrote Chris.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I have decided I am not dramatic enough, and considering I am the mellow drama queen of the universe this is just unacceptable so in this chapter there will be some much needed drama, k? Oh and start thinking of baby names people, maybe an obscure reference to something (not Oliver, Lorelai, Elizabeth of anything else you've seen on other fan fics.). Please review me with some ideas k?

GGGGGGGGGGG

"So you prepared me for your dad although he did take it much better than expected I still feel I must warn you, my mom…well my mom is a tad eccentric to put it nicely, she will love this, I mean go crazy happy probably hug you more times than can be counted by a NASA computer." Jess said as they waited in the diner for Liz and TJ to arrive.

"You sure because from what I've heard from you and Luke she seems like she would yell." Rory said, she had dreaded this meeting because while she knew what to expect form her own family and knew they would always love her, she had no clue what to expect from Jess' mom and step-dad.

"No she won't yell although we are going to have to take her upstairs, maybe even close down the diner she scream so much, not angry screaming but, there will probably be more than one reference to me as a baby and how cute our kid will be, which I think will alert the entire town to you being pregnant, and were telling Sookie before right?"

"Yeah, she's always been like a second mom to me she has to know before the entire town. Hey will you get me coffee?" Rory said hoping to distract him into bringing her regular coffee.

"Decaf, sure." Jess said emphasizing the word decaf not looking around before saying that and alerting a prominent town gossip to the news.

"Ahhh, finally here they are." Jess said standing up and greeting his mom and TJ with Rory right behind him. "Hey Li…I mean mom, TJ."

"Hey Jess, Is this the Rory that Luke has told me so much about, of course you wont tell me anything then again you never have." Liz said looking at Rory and smiling.

"Yeah, mom can we talk to you upstairs?" Jess asked trying to contain his mother.

"Sure baby what's this about?"

"I'll tell you when we get upstairs." Jess said leading the way.

When they got upstairs no one spoke for a long time until Jess decided he had had enough and spoke.

"Mom you know that Rory's my girlfriend right?"

"Well no one ever directly told me but yes I knew."

"Well we kind of…okay I need you promise not to be to loud we haven't told anyone and would like to keep this quiet, okay?" Jess said not quite knowing how to tell his mom she was going to be a grandma soon.

"Okay I'll try, but it sounds like something I may have trouble with."

"Well that's all I can really ask isn't it?... mom you're going to be a grandma in less than 9 months." Jess said trying to get it out quick.

"What!" Liz screamed joyfully.

"Mom you promised." Jess said trying to calm his mom.

"Sorry, sorry…okay now what?" Liz asked much more calm.

"I'm pregnant." Rory spoke up for the first time.

"Pears?"

"What?"

"Are you craving pears, because when I was pregnant with Jess I craved pears like crazy, and pixie sticks, not sure why then again can anyone really explain the cravings of a pregnant woman?" Liz asked getting off track.

"Yeah, actually I have its how Jess found out something was wrong, he asked me what I wanted to eat and I said a pear, and me and fruit were never really friends, more like distant acquaintances." Rory almost laughed. "Although the pixies sticks haven't kicked in yet, my mom always said she craved apples with me and that's what I was eating when we found out that I was pregnant, because we didn't have any pears."

"Sounds familiar, so have you been to the doctors yet?"

"No we found out on Friday so my appointment is on Wednesday."

"Ahhh, so do you guys have everything planned out, I mean Jess you live in Philly right, is Rory moving there are you moving here?"

"Well were going to Philly tomorrow and were bringing my stuff back Luke is going to expand the place while were gone and were going to move in here, my friends who own the bookstore with me, they'll understand…I mean I just give them the what if you knocked up a girl speech and that will scare them into doing just about anything." Jess said removing all of his mothers doubts about this.

"Well I guess congratulations is in order then, even though I'm guessing it wasn't planned." Liz said getting up and hugging Rory.

"Thank you so much we need all the people we can get to convince people not to murder Jess on sight, and I'm really sorry that we have to cut this short but we have to tell my mom's best friend then the town, so we kind of have to leave." Rory said hugging back.

"Oh of course I know how tiring being pregnant can be, have a good day you two." Liz said dragging TJ who probably wanted to ask a rude question out the door.

"So, now to Sookie's?" Jess asked once his mom was out the door.

"To Sookie's." Rory said and they headed toward the door.

When the got near Ms. Patty's studio they knew something was wrong, it took them until Andrews bookshop to figure out that everyone knew what had happened.

"Oh no Sookie can't find out like this we have to get to her now." Rory said with a worried look on her face.

"Come on your not to pregnant to run." Jess said grabbing Rory's hand and pulling her with him.

They had got nearly half way to Sookie's when a fist came out of no where and hit Jess squarely on the jaw. Jess fell down more from shock than pain, and immediately got back up to face…

A/N: Cliff hanger sorry but I needed more drama, oh and to those of you who think you know who it is you don't, okay well a few of you may have guessed it so review and if your right ill tell you, promise. Any questions things I need to fix please ask away, I love questions I should be a professional answerer okay I'm not sure if that's a word but Word says it is so I'll go with it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So you guys will see I was just trying to throw you off with my last A/N so I don't want to give away anymore of the story so here goes.

GGGGGGGG

"Dean!" Rory screamed as she ran over to where Jess was slowly getting off the ground.

"Rory." Dean said quietly.

"What the hell was that?"

"He got you pregnant!" Dean said starting to get mad again.

"No really because I wasn't aware of that fact, now go home!" Rory yelled showing Dean that she was serious.

"Rory I told you this would happen, look what he did to you, when we were together you never got pregnant!" Dean shouted back then seeing the shocked look on Jess' face. "Oh so she didn't tell you that right after you asked her to run away with you we were together?"

"Yeah she told me, I just don't have a problem with it after all we all make mistakes." Jess said getting off the ground and reaching protectively to Rory.

"And first of all what fucking concern is it of yours? We haven't gone out for over a year Dean, and secondly he didn't do anything to me, I got pregnant, it happens, I'm just really fucking grateful that it didn't happen with you! Now go home Dean, I really don't want to have to make you but I will if I have to." Rory warned helping Jess up off the ground.

"I'm not leaving Rory he'll just hurt you." Dean yelled not quiet grasping the warning Rory gave.

"No, you are not understanding me, you are currently standing in a town, that not only doesn't like you for breaking up with me, but loves me and will love Jess as soon as they find out that I'm pregnant and I explain things to them, so you really have to understand that I could seriously murder you and no one would say a thing, in fact they would probably help me get rid of the body…do you think I'm joking?" Rory asked after he gave her a look like she was crazy.

"Rory I am not leaving." Dean said grabbing her wrist hard.

"Owww…oh that was a big mistake." Rory said right before Jess' hand came in contact with Dean's eye and Dean scrambled back before running off.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked before looking at her wrist.

"Yeah, I should be asking you that, ohh that doesn't look good." Rory said before kissing his beginning of a bruise.

"I'm fine but we've got to run…Sookie's remember?" Jess said taking Rory's hand and running to her house.

"Sookie, I'm pregnant!" Rory said when they caught Sookie getting her mail.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, I found out Friday and I was going to tell you today, but somehow everyone found out and I had to tell you myself." Rory said between gulps of air.

"You're pregnant? Wow this is big, how are you feeling, come sit down." Sookie said gesturing toward the porch swing.

"I'm feeling okay, but do you have an ice pack for Jess, I don't want him to bruise?"

"Did you hit him?" Sookie laughed.

"No this would be Dean's doing." Rory said inspecting Jess' face.

"Say no more, icepack coming up." Sookie said going to get the ice for Jess.

"You sure you're okay?" Rory asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're the one I'm worried about." Jess said pulling Rory closer to him.

"Why are you worried about me?"

"Because you are pregnant with my kid, I will be constantly worried about you from this day on." Jess kissed into the top of her head.

"So I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"When we can, are we going to find out what it is?"

"Do you want to?"

"Well maybe, I mean I'm kind of half and half right now and they won't be able to tell during my first appointment anyway…I was just wondering if we were going to have a girl or a boy."

"Well it sounds like you want to know what it is…"

"Maybe…"

"Hey guys, here is your icepack Jess." Sookie handed Jess the pack. "So are you guys okay with this, what's happening here?"

"Yeah, we're more than okay with this…not ideal timing, but ideal circumstances you know?"

"Yeah, so are you moving to Philly?"

"No Jess is moving back here. We're working out the rest."

"Well good luck guys." Sookie said getting up and hugging Rory.

"Thank you Sookie, after we told my grandparents it's nice to have people take this well." Rory said hugging back. "I'm sorry but we really should go. We have to clear up everything with Ms. Patty because you know she got some garbled version, that involves me having Colin Farrell's child instead of Jess' and then we're leaving tomorrow for Philly."

"Okay sweetie, have a good time, and remember you can get anybody to do just about anything for you now." Sookie called from the Porch.

"Bye Sookie."

"Bye."

Rory and Jess walked around town for a while before stopping at Ms. Patty's dance studio. They walked up the steps and saw that Ms. Patty was leading something that looked a little too much like jazzercise for their taste.

"Hey, Ms. Patty. Can we talk to you for a second?" Rory called sweetly from outside the door.

"Sure sweetie just one second, okay people keep it moving, what do you want to talk to me about dear?" Ms Patty asked coming out.

"You know exactly what we want to talk to you about." Jess said from besides Rory.

"Oh, you must be speaking of what Babette overheard in the diner, well she heard you tell Rory she could have decaf, so she naturally assumed that Rory was pregnant, was she wrong?" Ms. Patty asked slyly.

"No, she wasn't wrong but we don't exactly appreciate her spreading it all over town, we hadn't even told Sookie yet, I mean for Christ's sake, we found out on Friday! That was two days ago, we would have liked to tell everyone in our own time." Rory said as calmly as possible.

"I'm sorry dear but what exactly did you want to tell me?" Ms. Patty asked still not quite getting why they were yelling at her.

"Well we want to put to bed all the rumors that are just plain not true, okay so this is how it is we love each other, pregnancy not planned, neither one of us did anything bad or that anyone else wouldn't have done, we have told all the relevant parents about this and they have all taken it relatively well, anything besides what we have told you is just untrue." Rory said trying to put on her best withering stare.

"Wow nice withering stare, no wonder you didn't want to use it on me." Jess whispered into Rory's ear hoping to loosen her up.

"Okay Rory I'll tell everyone by, I'll say five given the excitement of this new, everyone should know." Ms. Patty said finally getting what they wanted from her.

"Okay and also we will not be here from tomorrow morning to Wednesday morning so please tell everyone not to go into Luke's and whisper about us, because Luke will probably throw everyone out and there might be broken bones involved." Rory said starting to turn towards Luke's.

"Okay dear, I'll warn everyone, see you Wednesday." Ms. Patty said going back into the Studio.

"So now everything is over." Jess said as they walked home.

"Yep, well telling everyone is over, we still have to deal with your job and apartment, and the whole me being pregnant thing, then after that we'll have a kid and preschool and college, oh my god how are we going to pay for college?" Rory said starting relieved then getting hysterical.

"Rory calm down, how about we worry about getting up on time tomorrow and then we can worry about my job and apartment, college we can worry about in a year okay?" Jess said walking across the town square comforting Rory.

"A whole year?"

"Yes an entire year, you can start worrying about college in exactly a year, okay?"

"Fine but I get to worry about pre-schools when the kid is born." Rory said finally calming down.

"Deal." Jess said and kissed Rory entering the diner.

"Take it upstairs." Luke said from where he was filing up someone's coffee.

"Okay." Rory said in a suggestive tone as she and Jess walked to the stairs.

"So tomorrow I get to meet your friends…" Rory said when they finally made it up the stairs.

"Tomorrow you get to meet my friends." Jess repeated.

"You actually have friends?" Rory asked almost completely serious it wasn't that Jess couldn't have friends if he wanted but he never seemed to want to be friends with anyone but her.

"Yes, I have friends, there are surprisingly people besides you that aren't complete idiots, or raging lunatics." Jess laughed.

"Well I know that its just you were never the friendly type." Rory said not liking to bring up the past.

"We'll you never used to say the word, fuck but it seems that things can change." Jess said kissing her and pulling her towards his bed.

"So it seems." Rory said before throwing them both on the bed.

"Wait, okay this may sound completely stupid, but I know absolutely nothing about babies…will this hurt it?" Jess asked pointing to her stomach.

"No, it won't hurt the baby." Rory said before kissing him again.

"How do you know?" Jess asked not wanting to stop there current activity but not really interested in anything that could hurt Rory or the baby.

"Because apparently they taught us girls more than they taught you boys in 7 grade sex-ed." Rory said finally silencing all protests from Jess.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So this is where you work?" Rory said as they pulled up to Truncheon.

"Yep, this is where I work." Jess said hoping that the guys hadn't done anything to horrible to there apartment while Jess was gone, they hadn't exactly gotten warning that Rory was coming, after all they thought that she was coming in a week like Rory and Jess had planned, after Rory had gotten settled at school.

"Is there like an entire corner dedicated to Hemmingway?" Rory laughed as they walked towards the door.

"No," Jess replied simply. "The guys would only let me have two shelves.

"Ha, thank god." Rory said opening the door and stepping inside.

"Wow, who's they hot chick Jess? Won't your girlfriend be pissed?" Matt asked from where he stood at the register.

"No I don't think she really cares." Jess said trying to play with him.

"Rory, knows about this?" Matt asked now really confused.

"Yeah, I think that since she is standing right next to me, she knows." Jess said laughing and Rory poking him in the ribs.

"Hey, I'm Rory." Rory said ignoring Jess.

"Ahh, the infamous Rory, well aren't you just lovely, I'm Matt."

"Infamous, really?"

"Absolutely, he tried to hide it of course, but since when can he hide anything from me." Matt said pinching Jess' cheek.

"Hey don't do that." Jess said slapping Matt's hand away.

"Oh, touchy isn't he?" Matt said smiling at Rory.

"Just a tad, but what can I say no one is allowed to do that but me." Rory smiled back.

"You are not allowed to do that either." Jess said indignant.

"I'm not?" Rory asked raising her eyebrows telling him exactly why she was allowed to do anything she wanted.

"Shut up." Jess said mad she won.

"Oh my god, you won…no one ever wins with Jess, will you marry me?" Matt jokes.

"Well I would but right here in front of Jess, I think he would stop seeing me." Rory played along.

"You would still see him?"

"Sorry but I love him, I would just be marrying you for your looks." Rory said looking completely serious, a trait she picked up from her mother.

"Well at least I still have my looks." Matt sighed. "So man I thought she was coming next weekend, what's up?"

"I think Chris should be here for this too." Jess said looking around for him.

"Wow serious, okay, Chris get your ass down here and meet the pretty lady!" Matt screamed upstairs.

Chris came running down the stairs at the mention of a pretty girl.

"Who is it?" Chris said out of breath.

"Jess' girl." Matt said sitting on the couch.

"Oh Rory, finally we've been hearing about you for months, okay not so much as hearing about you as prying information from Jess about you."

"Well that's good to I guess?" Rory said sitting in Jess' lap on a chair.

"Well from the very little we have heard about you, it seems pretty serious."

"Well that it is." Rory said having to have this conversation for the sixth time.

"Jess did you…you know pop questions of a monumental sort?" Matt asked scared they would have another partner.

"You don't see a ring anywhere do you?" Jess said not offended by his question he had actually been thinking about it lately.

"Well who knows it could have been a spur of the moment thing…just tell me did you?"

"No we did not get engaged." Jess said

"Well then what's up because you are seriously starting to scare me." Matt asked again.

"Diddo."

"Chris did you just say diddo?" Jess asked having had this conversation with Chris before about valley girl words.

"Yes, I did now just tell me what the hell is going on."

"Okay, but promise you guys won't completely freak, okay?"

"Okay, Jess."

"Yeah fine just tell us."

"Well Rory is currently…" Jess began before Rory interrupted him.

"Knocked up."

"Knocked up?" Jess asked.

"Well I was just so tired of the proper I'm pregnant thing, I mean we did this what five times before and frankly I'm getting sick of it."

"Okay, that's fine and all but back to the two freaked out co-store owners sitting on the couch." Chris said who was the first to come out of shock. " You reproduced?"

"Apparently."

"Wow, so what does this mean?"

"Well Rory goes to Yale and all of her family and my uncle live in this town called Stars Hollow, which is 22.8 miles away so I'm moving back." Jess said noticing how big Rory was smiling at him remembering how far away Yale is away from Stars Hollow.

"Okay why is she smiling like that?" a scared Matt asked.

"He remembered how far Stars Hollow is away from Yale." Rory said and kept on smiling.

"Okay so then are you quiting Truncheon?" Chris asked solemly, Jess was a pain sometimes, but he would miss him if he had to leave.

"No I still want to work, I can edit books and manage the 'Zine, and anything else I can do from Stars Hollow, so I'll still come back and check up on things like once a month, but I really have to move to Stars Hollow." Jess said knowing how much he would miss this place.

"Yale is in New Haven right?" Matt asked cryptically.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you know how we've been talking about maybe extending our business to another store in Philly?"

"Yeah"

"Well why couldn't we just put one in New Haven, and you could manage it."

"Wow that actually sounds like a good idea, Matt." Chris joked and Matt punched him.

"That actually does sound like a good idea, Ror what do you think?" Jess asked hesitant to sound too excited.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." Rory was excited at the idea of Jess owning a bookstore near her. She could just sit and read all day if she wanted in a store full of books and the owner wouldn't yell at her for not buying them, and she could all kinds of new Indie books that no one has ever heard of those were usually the best, they weren't jaded by what people would want to read but just what they wanted to write.

"So, I'm going to have a bookstore." Jess said.

"Well technically it will still be ours because the profits will pay for it, but in essence yeah you will."

"Hey Jess where is your room, I'm really tired?" Rory asked interrupting their conversation.

"You just got up like five hours ago, and you're already tired." Jess said astonished.

"Hey, I've got a person inside of me, so I can be tired when ever I want!" Rory said mood swing hitting.

"Okay okay, let me show you." Jess said having been completely prepared for Rory yelling at him after her mother had made the comment about mood swings a couple of days ago.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry about the yelling, mood swings suck." Rory said smiling at the way she had almost scared Matt and Chris. "I'll see you guys when ever food is made available." She called back to them.

"Did you do that just to freak them out?" Jess asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Well that may have been apart of it but it was really just about the hormones."

"Ahhhh, okay." Jess said opening the door to his apartment.

"Wow…" Rory said when she saw the room filled with books, downstairs was at least broken by a painting every once in a while but in here the walls were filled with books, floor to ceiling, wall to wall.

"Like?"

"No I don't like, I love this feels like heaven." Rory said going up to the book shelves and running her hands across the spines of the books.

"Rory, come on you will have plenty of time to look at the books later right now we are going to bed." Jess whispered right onto her ear which made Rory melt.

"We?"

"Yes, we are going to bed." Jess whispered again before picking her up and taking into another book-lined room.

A/N: so did I make any mistakes, did I make Jess seem to clueless, because I was really just trying to show how protective and worried he was about Rory and the Baby. Anything else you guys know what to do and from now on I am going to start replying here to my reviews, because I truly think fanfiction hates me with a passion.

Love ya,

Pix


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So wow I haven't updated in a while have I? But then again now that I'm pretty sure that I have to flu you guys will be getting a lot more updates, so any questions, because really I have this rule that until someone either asks me and intelligent question or writes a really long review I wont update and this chapters inspiration for me writing is…KK92, because while she did only review chapter 1 her comments were just so funny and cute that I had to write more.

Oh and if you review more than 2 sentences you my special mention (yeah I know I'm five but you guys love me and you know it)

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hmmmm," Rory moaned as she woke up to the smell of Chinese food and coffee. "Coffee!"

"No, coffee for you, but if you come down stairs and eat with us I'll let you have some decaf." Jess smiled as she sat up and realized where she was.

"Hey, I'm in your apartment," Rory mused as she lay back down.

"Yeah, you are," Jess said laying down with her, he had gotten up a hour ago and ordered the Chinese and told Chris and Matt all the things that Rory would probably try and sneak but wasn't allowed to have, like the number one Coffee.

"Is it Tuesday yet?"

"Nope it's Monday night around 6, you want to get back home so quick?"

"No that's why I asked it's nice to just be here, this place just feels like us you know?" Rory asked turning towards Jess and smiling slightly.

"Deep, slightly confusing, and beautiful, yeah this place is like us, maybe that's part of the reason that made me come back and see you…I just had to have this place stop haunting me, I helped decorate and make it how it is and it just killed me that it was you, I made this place to feel like you and I had to come and show you that what you did for me is just so…special, that I loved you so much that I had to make a place that reminded me of you or else I would have gone crazy…I don't think I'm explaining this very well but I just love you so much, and our baby…imagine what our kid is going to be like growing up in a place like this…there going to be able to read before they can walk, quoting Hemmingway and Rand before they graduate elementary school, how amazing is this going to be?" Jess said wrapping his arms protectively around her stomach.

"Pretty amazing, Jess your going to be a great dad." Rory said moving his arms so that his hands were on her belly.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Jess asked having worried about the pregnancy and the actual baby he didn't really ever think about him being a father.

"Yeah, you are and I'm going to be a mom," Rory said grasping the information a little better than Jess was.

"Yeah, but your going to be a great mom, I'm going to be a disaster, I never even had a dad, how do I do this?" Jess asked hoping Rory knew he wasn't going to run away he was just scared…really scared that he was going to screw up so bad that the kid was permanently damaged.

"Ask Luke," Rory said so simply Jess didn't quite understand.

"Luke? Luke isn't a dad how would he know?"

"Luke is to a dad, he has been my dad my entire life, I know that my real dad is making up for lost time and everything, but Luke was the one who was there for all of my birthday parties, even though they were a tad girly, he was the one who gave me my first cup of coffee, and he even took me to my first day of third grade when my mom had the flu, Luke is and always will be my dad, Chris is trying but…Luke has always been there for me and when I get married he'll walk me down the isle, not Chris." Rory said in a tone that most would have taken as bitter but Jess knew that she was just finally getting over the fact that your father and your dad aren't necessarily the same person.

"I guess he was mine to, even though I only knew him when I was seventeen, he was still the closest thing I had, do you think I could be anywhere as near great as Luke was?" Jess said finally lying down fully on the bed.

"You'll be better," Rory smiled then got up quickly, "Come on you said I'd get Chinese food if I went down stairs,"

Jess quickly got out of bed and took Rory down to the bookstore where Chris was eating and Matt was handling the cash register while a young girl paid and left. Rory and Jess both took the couch and started to dig through the food as Matt came and sat down in one of the chairs.

"So, does she always eat like this or is it a pregnancy thing?" Matt asked sitting down.

"No this is Rory when she's not really hungry, trust me I've seen this girl tuck in an entire large pizza all by her self in less than ten minutes." Jess laughed.

"Hey I was really, really hungry after all the activities that had been going on right before then would not only account for my extreme hunger but also the reason you wont let me have any coffee, so you my friend can just be quiet." Rory said digging into the container of white rice like she hadn't eaten in days. "And right now I'm kind of eating for two so get off my back about it a little, okay?"

"Mood swing?" Matt asked Jess quietly.

"It's hard to tell sometimes, I mean she's like this when she's not pregnant to so it could be a mood swing or it could just be she's feeling playful today." Jess said putting an arm around Rory and looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Ah, so Rory I've been meaning to ask you, Jess said you go to Yale, but what are you studying?"

"I'm going to be a journalist, I was going to be an overseas correspondent, but I haven't wanted to do that for a long time…I did the whole backpacking around Europe and I even did the fancy hotel stays with my grandmother, but I think I like Connecticut a lot better."

"So what will it be now a weather girl?" Chris asked impishly from the lime green chair.

"No, I was actually thinking about writing…I was editor of the Yale daily news so I can't be that bad of a writer…"

"Did you ever think that maybe they made you the editor to keep you from writing?" Jess asked holding on to her waist while she continued to eat.

"Ha ha ha, you should just be happy that I'm carrying your child or else I might have to take Matt up on his proposal…"

"Yeah, but you said you'd still see him so, where would that leave me?" Matt joked

"Taking care of me and Jess' kid?"

"Ah, no," Matt said instantly,

"Yeah, hunny I really don't think that you want Matt to even touch the baby, I remember that time when Chris' sister brought her baby over and Matt nearly dropped him…" Jess mused earning a soft punch from Matt.

"Well it was a thought, Chris what about you, you want to get married?" Rory laughed.

"To you? Of course but Jess would kill me then you wouldn't be married anymore and what would be the point of that?"

"You drive away all my future husbands you know that?" Rory pouted to Jess.

"Good, 'cause what would the baby think?"

"I have two daddies?" Rory teased.

"Yeah but then it sounds like I'm gay and I think you can protest to that not being true…other wise we wouldn't be here right now."

"True, so Matt, Chris what can you tell me about Jess that would embarrass him to no end?"

"Oh, now were getting to the part I like…did Jess ever tell you the chocolate bunny story?" Chris said sitting up getting really into embarrassing Jess.

"The chocolate bunny story? This one I got to hear."

"Okay now none of us are really big holiday kinds of guys, but when it comes to candy were all pretty much on the same page, Halloween was the greatest invention alive, so when Easter comes around were pretty excited I mean tons of chocolate everywhere right? So were all buying candy like crazy but we make a pact not to eat any of it until Easter, then Easter does come around and we are stuffed on Chocolate and coffee, but when it gets later in the evening Jess decides that Alcohol would be a good thing to add to this equation…and so when were about 3 beer 2 shots of vodka and 12 chocolate bunnies into the evening Jess starts puking like he's got the stomach flu, and towards 10 pm me and Matt were seriously contemplating whether or not to take him to the hospital when he passes out, and starts mumbling about the huge chocolate bunny that rules the world, and how we must bow down to the vodka filled bunny…that was the best holiday including my fifth birthday party which was pretty sweet I have ever had…hilarious." Chris told despite all of Jess' protest and Rory's almost dying from laughing so much.

"Oh…my god…I am…so telling…my mother," Rory laughed

"You can't do that to me, she would mock me mercilously forever," Jess pleaded with Rory.

"Nope still telling her…but I will tell you about one of her drunken escapades so you'll at least have some defense," Rory smiled finally recovering from her laughing attack. "Okay now I'll give you guys one about Jess, once on another holiday, what is it with you and holidays? Anyways it was New Years Eve this time and Jess once again had a brilliant idea…"

The stories continued until Rory had finished all the Chinese food and convinced Matt to go and get her coffee, and he cam back with decaf.

"Fine then Matt be that way, I'm going to bed and I'm not coming back down until someone has food for me," Rory fake pouted and stomped upstairs.

"Wow she is almost as crazy as you said she would be…"Matt said sitting back with his coffee.

"You should see her mother, at least ten times kookier," Jess mused lying down on the couch.

"Hey how come I can't say dido but you can say kooky?" Chris yelled.

"You know what once you get someone pregnant then you can say any word you like…hell get a girlfriend and you can say what ever you want," Jess laughed from the couch.

"But seriously dude she's great I can see what all the pining was for…" Matt said starting to get serious.

"Hey I was not pining,"

"Dude you were a pine forest, you were pine-sol you were pining so much…"

"Yeah okay so I was pining look what it got me though…" Jess argued.

"That's what I mean she is really great… and you're the only one out of the three of us who didn't almost drop the baby, so your going to be great." Matt assured.

"Thanks Matt you have no clue how scary this is, I mean you guys know about my dad, and I just can't end up like him…but despite all my fears I know that this kid it going to be amazing…"

"I don't know Jess with you as a dad the kid is going to memorize the sun also rises before he can feed himself, I mean I think I might have to come and check on the Hartford store just to make sure you haven't converted it into a Hemmingway museum."

"Ha ha, but seriously Rory hates Hemmingway she would never allow it," Jess smiled at the thousands of arguments that they had gotten into about Hemmingway and Rand.

"Yep, that's it I'm proposing," Matt said and started walking towards the stairs.

"NO, Matt you can't do that I was going to propose," Chris yelled and dragged him back into his chair.

"How about I go propose so neither of you have to…" Jess asked and walked to the stairs before getting dragged back by both Matt and Chris.

"Are you serious?" Chris asked that Jess would ever even joke about proposing let alone seriously do it.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it since before we found out that Rory was pregnant, this is it…forever why not give the girl a ring?" Jess reasoned.

"You think she would say yes?" Matt asked

"At first probably not, but that's only because she would think I was doing it because of the baby, which I'm not so once she knew that I know she would say yes."

"But do you really want to do it here, when she's asleep, and her brain probably isn't functioning right?" Matt asked hoping to have his friend think about this for just a little longer.

"No, I guess not, it's just I want to do it…"

"Well do it, just do it when she is actually functioning okay?" Chris tried to reason.

"Okay, but seriously now I'm going to bed because its like midnight and I have to pack all my stuff tomorrow and I know you guys aren't going to help so I'm going to be doing it all by my self plus fighting off Rory from trying to help so I need sleep." Jess said getting up and brushing off the wrinkles that Matt and Chris had made in his shirt from holding him down.

"Why would you fight her off?" Chris asked confused.

"Because she's pregnant you idiot," Matt said hitting Chris in the back of the head.

Jess just laughed and walked up the stairs to the apartment that wasn't really his anymore. When he saw Rory asleep, looking gorgeous and the knowledge that she was pregnant with his child just made her even more so, he knew that he couldn't wait.

"Rory…will you marry me?" Jess asked softly into her ear as he laid down on the bed.

"Of course Jess…I love you," Rory said not even waking up from the practical coma she was in.

"I love you too," Jess said and slipped the closest thing he had to a ring, a green rubber band, onto her left ring finger.

A/N: Im sorry that I haven't updated and that it wasn't that long but I haven't felt in a real writing mood until today and if I'm not in the mood my writing just sucks so you guys should be glad I haven't updated until now, anywhoddle, (sorry I had a slight Ned Flanders moment right then) please tell me how I did bad because I'm frankly sick of getting only good reviews you guys really have to start being meaner, now!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: The green rubber band! Sorry I love that part, and don't forget the giant chocolate vodka filled bunny sees all so watch what you're doing or else the wrath of Buster (that's the bunny's name) will come down upon you.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory woke up and heard the shower running. She smiled to herself and walked into the bathroom in Jess' bedroom. When she was brushing her teeth she noticed that something was different…she noticed…a green rubber band on her left ring finger…the finger you put engagement and wedding rings on.

"Jess?" Rory called trying to make her voice reach through the noise of the shower.

"Yeah," Jess asked poking his head out.

"What is…this?" Rory asked holding up her hand.

Jess didn't answer instead he went back into the shower finished rinsing his hair and stepped back out with an astonished looking Rory still standing in the same position.

"That would be a make shift engagement ring…I didn't have a real one," Jess said knowing when he got up this morning that they would be having this conversation.

"Did you slip it on while I was sleeping?"

"Well kind of but I did ask you first…I've been thinking about this for a while know, before we even found out about the baby, and I know that we've both said that this was it for us but I wasn't sure that you would say yes I mean we've been together for a couple of months I just figured that you would think it was to soon, so I was planning on asking Lorelai to help me pick out a ring for you, because while I do know you better than anyone I'm not really sure about your taste in jewelry." Jess stated as simply as he could.

"So you asked me last night…why then if you said you were going to wait,"

"Well the guys were joking about coming up here to propose and something in me just went off…I don't know so I said that I would propose so they wouldn't have to and then of course they sat me down and we talked about it and the more I talked about getting married with two of the most eternal bachelors ever and it still didn't scare me…I just had to do it now, I was going to wait till Lorelai got married, but the guys talked me out of doing it last night until I came up here and you were sleeping in my bed looking frankly sexy as hell and I just thought about how even with all the shit we've been through I still want to do it all, and were having the baby, and that's not the real reason I want to marry you I mean it is a reason because how can you not want to marry the love of your life who happens to be carrying your kid…but I guess I just couldn't wait anymore last night and so I asked you and you just answered like it was the most natural thing in the world… It was just…I thought that maybe if you were awake your head would get in the way of what you really want…" Jess said not exactly sure of what he was saying, or how much for that matter he had never spoken that much…ever really.

"Wow," was all Rory could get out she was still processing everything, Jess was right after all her brain was getting in the way it was telling her he was just doing this because she was pregnant and that he really didn't want to be married to her, but her heart was telling her that Jess wasn't even the type of guy that would get married a loner to the very end, this means a lot that he wanted to be married, but it was Jess' next comment and expression that put all her doubts to rest.

"You don't want to get married any more do you?" Jess asked with a look of depression and self deprecation on his face.

"Jess of course I want to get married to you…I have wanted to marry you since you told me you loved me, I've heard it before but it never seems to mean what it does when you say it," Rory said looking him dead in the eye.

"You sure?"

"Of course Jess…I love you," Rory said unknowingly repeating the words she used to accept his proposal last night.

Jess knew that that response was her heart and not her head talking, he kissed her passionate and long the way that can only happen when a proposal is excepted and when you actually get married.

"I promise I'll get you a real ring," Jess whispered against her lips.

"I don't want one I like my green rubber band," Rory said smiling and kissing his neck.

"Yeah but what about Lorelai?" Jess said smiling at this perfect moment.

"What about her?"

"She'll want to go shopping and do you really want to deprive that woman of a chance to shop?"

"I guess not, you know how she gets around shiny things," Rory smiled again.

"I love you,"

"You're just saying that because were getting married," Rory giggled.

"No, were getting married because I love you," Jess countered.

"Yeah we are huh…oh my god Jess were getting married!" Rory almost screamed.

"That is the entire idea yes," Jess laughed at how excited she was.

"I have to call my mom, pack while I'm gone…oh I can use your phone right?" Rory asked about to walk out the door.

"Rory were getting married and you're pregnant with my kid you really don't have to ask to use the phone,"

"Oh yeah…were getting married!" Rory screamed before running into the living room where the phone was.

"Mom?" Rory asked when someone picked up the phone.

"No its Luke, I go get her…your okay right?" Luke asked worried about why she would be calling so early.

"Yeah…I'm great,"

"Okay here she is…its Rory,"

"Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom!"

"Why are you yelling the baby is okay right?" Lorelai asked beginning to worry.

"Yeah the baby is fine it's just…Jess asked me to marry him!"

"And I'm guessing by the excited yelling that you said yes?"

"Yeah, of course I said yes…okay well he really asked me last night…"

"And you're just calling me now why?"

"Because I didn't know that he asked until this morning…"

"Oh of course… what?"

"He asked me while I was sleeping and apparently I said yes,"

"Okay…you're getting married!"

"I know!" Rory said jumping up and down while her mom did the same thing in Stars Hollow.

"Your coming back tomorrow right?" Lorelai asked still excited.

"Yeah,"

"Okay well you have to tell me everything after your doctors appointment okay, oh my god!"

"I know…hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting married to Jess!" Rory gushed into the phone.

"Excited?"

"A little,"

"That's good because seriously if you didn't have this reaction to getting married I would tell you that you might not be ready, but trust me if it excites you this much to get married to him I would say you're good." Lorelai said knowing that there were good and bad reasons to get married and because you're pregnant is definitely a bad one.

"I know I just can't believe it…I'm getting married to Jess its amazing how did we not do this before now?"

"I think that you both just needed to grow to this point…you were both so lost before, when you guys were together in high school, Jess still didn't know that you weren't going to hurt him and I really think that once he realized you could he ran because in his mind there was no difference between you could hurt him and you would, and you still weren't sure of yourself…you thought that he would do everything for you and that if you came on to strong and decided to be completely open with him about how you felt and how much he could hurt you he wouldn't feel the same way because you still hadn't figured out that just because someone looks and acts a certain way doesn't necessarily mean that there that way… you guys have just come to a good point now and you guys had to do everything you did to get here,"

"That was seriously deep you know that?" Rory asked shocked that her mother had that much perspective into her relationship.

"Yeah what can I say being in love does that to a gal,"

"So mom I think I should probably go I have to hover over Jess while he packs all his stuff and ask constantly if I can help even though I know he won't let me."

"Have fun,"

"You too, love ya, bye,"

"Love you too," Lorelai replied and they both hung up. It was only then that Rory realized that Matt had been standing there for a while.

"Hey Matt," Rory said trying to fight the feeling of being caught at something.

"That boy never did listen did he?" Matt sighed knowing that was just how it was it was Jess and from what he had heard from her, it was just Rory.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked wanting to know why she had the guilty feeling in her stomach.

"Green rubber band,"

"Ah, yeah he told me you guys tried to talk him out of it,"

"We just thought that he should…Jess doesn't think he just tends to do and we thought that he should think about it you know?" Matt said trying to convince Rory that he really did like her.

"Hey trust me I know me and Jess are the polar opposites, I always over analyze things, and he never thinks them through, I love Rand and he has an obsession over Hemmingway…It's like we like all the same things but in an opposite way and I appreciate you guys talking him out of it, it really does mean a lot that you guys wanted this to work when it did happen and I can assure you that nothing short of Jess coming out of the closet can change that," Rory said smiling at Matts concern.

"So I bet this is kind of backwards than how you'd imagined it huh?"

"What?"

"Kid then getting married, most girls think about it being married then a baby," Matt said starting the coffee, careful to sit in the chair next to it so Rory couldn't sneak any coffee.

"Honestly no this isn't how I'd imagined it…but then again I thought that I'd marry the first boy I dated and I wouldn't have kids till I was thirty but things happen and frankly thank god they do because if I had married the first boy I dated then I would be stuck as the contractors house wife probably being cheated on and reading romance novels, instead i'm marrying the second boy I dated, becoming a great writer and having a kid with him, so while this isn't what I'd imagined I knew I didn't want that when I got my first boyfriend, he was just…" Rory said trying to describe Dean without sounding like she hated him…even though she did.

"Bag boy asshole?" Matt said smiling at how that was one story he didn't actually have to pry from Jess.

"Yeah I hate to say that Jess was right but he was everything Jess said he was, overprotective, possessive, controlling, and jealous. Jess is perfect because while when were together were never not together he lets me do what I want, hell I'm guessing that if I wanted to talk to one of my ex-boyfriends even though he probably wouldn't like it he still wouldn't tell me I couldn't, but seriously you've never met my ex-boyfriends no one wants to know them…"

"Were they really all that bad? You're great seriously if you weren't with Jess and I didn't only know you as his fiancé type mother of his child type girlfriend thing then I would probably ask you out, I can't really imagine you being with the bad boyfriend types," Matt said thinking that her ex's were like cons or something.

"No I guess they weren't really that bad till you got to know them and by then your to blinded by how they treated you and how they've never done anything to hurt you, but really they have there just sneaky about it… Logan my last boyfriend he was… a playboy frankly, I mean he kind of had the bad boy thing that Jess has but I didn't realize until I saw Jess again that he wasn't what I thought he was just a rich little boy that had nothing better to do than drink away his fathers money and go on stupid life and death brigade things." Rory said not bitterly just slightly sad that she had spent as much time on him as she did. "He only wants what he can't have that's why he was safe because he would never truly get me and that's what kept him interested."

"You are very complicated do you know that?" Matt said smiling.

"Yeah people have told me that before."

"So I couldn't help but hear earlier you said that Jess was only your second boyfriend?"

"Yeah, we met in Junior year but unfortunately I was still with the control freak and I was scared…" Rory said remembering how she had sometimes wished while she was seeing Dean that she hadn't told him she loved him that day at Chilton and he had just left, she had thought that maybe if they hadn't gotten back together than her and Jess wouldn't have had to do all the flirting and sideways glancing thing they just could have been together and then maybe they would have had less trust issues, but Rory wasn't thinking about that now she was thinking about how she was glad that everything had worked out how it did otherwise she might not have her baby or her green rubber band.

"Of Jess?"

"Yeah, I mean not in the physical I thought he was going to hit me sense, but it scared me how different I was around him, I thought differently, everything felt different…hey Matt?" Rory said smelling the coffee and putting on her best puppy dog face.

"No,"

"But you don't even know what I was going to say!" Rory pouted.

"Still not getting coffee,"

A/N: Please please review I love your comments I seriously do they're amazing and I love them, so either review or you won't get anymore story I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow you guys are just too damn awesome do you know that? Seriously all I get from you guys is praise and thoughts that make me smile, I need some constructive criticism and I can't trust anyone I know to give me it because they all just say that its wonderful and they love it but how can I tell if there lying or not, but you guys can be honest without feeling guilty because I'm begging you for some negative feedback…so please please please please please someone give me one bad review just one that's brutal and I promise I'll shut the hell up.

I'd really like to say thanks to Alex because she gave me the longest and sweetest review I've ever had and made me get up and write something.

Also thank you Curley-Q for always always always reviewing it means a lot!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I can't believe we have to leave already…this sucks," Rory pouted as Jess put the last box into the car.

"Don't you want to know if the baby's okay?" Jess asked guiding Rory back into the store.

"Yeah, but they have doctors in Philadelphia don't they?" Rory whined

"Yeah but your doctor isn't in Philadelphia and don't you want to get back so you and Lorelai can talk about how nice it is to be engaged?" Jess tempted.

"Yeah I guess but I just love this place I'm going to miss it," Rory said looking around the book store where she had spent the bulk of yesterday just looking at all of the books they had, even Jess' two shelves of Hemmingway.

"I promise well have another one just like it in Hartford, Chris said he was coming down in two weeks to look at places with us, plus I think he wants to run away with Lorelai, all the stories you told him about her and he knows that you two look very alike he's obsessed." Jess laughed with the thought of Chris and Lorelai getting together.

"Ewww, I don't want Chris to be my new step-dad though," Rory pouted again.

"Wow…what did you just say?" Jess said getting the pre-pregnancy face on again.

"I don't want Chris to be my new step dad?" Rory asked confused about why he looked so scared.

"Luke will be your step dad, right?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Luke will be your step dad and my uncle I think that means we're related…somehow…it's just…" Jess said realizing that they would be cousins kind of.

"Weird?"

"Yeah…but it's not like there's anything we can do about it now is there?" Jess said starting to smile and hugging her from behind so that his hands were on her stomach.

"No nothing at all," Rory said smiling too, and putting her hands over his. "We should say good-bye to the guys…"

Rory and Jess said good-bye to the guys and went from Philadelphia straight to there doctor's appointment where Lorelai was waiting.

"Hey baby," Lorelai squealed from where she sat in the waiting room reading a baby magazine.

"Hey mom," Rory said rushing towards her Jess' hand still in hers dragging him with her.

"So let me see the ring…" Lorelai asked not knowing that Rory didn't have a real ring yet. "It's a rubber band,"

"Correction it's **my** green rubber band," Rory said smiling.

"Huh…wait does this mean we get to go shopping?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Yeah you and Jess," Rory said knowing that she was feeding him to the wolves with that one.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun…but I do have to warn you that shiny things distract me so we may be there for a while," Lorelai told Jess while Rory sat down, "Oh and I already did all your guys' paperwork and signed you in so we just have to wai…"

"Lorelai Gilmore?" A nurse asked from the door.

"Yeah," Rory said before getting back up and heading through the door with Lorelai and Jess following.

"So everything looks well, I can confirm what you already knew…you are in fact pregnant and since your already a month along we can do your first sonogram," Dr. Fowler said pulling out the sonogram machine. "Okay there is your baby,"

Rory was almost crying she was so happy, she had known before that she was pregnant but seeing it was just a different story, she was seeing her baby for the first time and she was just so happy about everything. She was going back to Yale, she and her mom were speaking again, and she had Jess the most amazing person she had ever known, and now she would have their baby.

"So how many copies do you guys want?" Dr. Fowler asked pressing the capture button on the monitor.

"Is nine to many?" Rory asked thinking about all the people that would want a picture.

"No not at all, trust me I've had worse," Dr. Fowler laughed pressing the print button seven times.

"Thank you," Rory said smiling and looking back at her baby's first picture.

"So why do you need nine pictures?" Jess asked as he and Rory drove back to Stars Hollow, they were staying at the inn until the renovations were done to Luke's…their apartment.

"One for you, one for me, one for mom, one for Luke, one for grandpa, one for dad, one for Sookie, one for your mom, and one for Matt and Chris," Rory said writing on the back of all of them.

"Matt and Chris?" Jess asked looking over at Rory like shed just been abducted.

"Yeah, Matt asked me for one…that was after we had the we're engaged conversation…he said he just wanted to prove to all your friends that you actually reproduced because they'd never believe it…why wouldn't they believe it?"

"Because until we got back together I was basically Luke incarnate," Jess said with a smirk

"Ah, why?" Rory asked after she had pushed him away she figured he would have tried to forget about her.

"Because when I asked you to run away with me that night, I could see that you were just scared that's why I made you look at me I had to know if that was you speaking or your brain…it was your brain, and I knew that there wouldn't be anyone else for either of us no matter how hard either of us tried so I just guess I figured why bother…"

"You are incredibly sexy do you know that?" Rory asked as they pulled up to the inn. "Thank God," she muttered under her breath.

"Anxious?" Jess asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Stop talking," Rory said in a tone that told him to listen. She pulled him up the stairs and into their room.

A/N: okay first off just so you guys know if my time line with the sonogram is wrong please tell me for future fics but know that I won't change anything about it in this one because it just fits really nicely here, anyways don't forget that you guys have to be brutal…honest but at least one of you has to not say one nice thing about it or I'll cry and no one wants to see that.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Don't kill me! I had finals week and this is my first day of summer vacation which I'm spending catching up on ff, I was reading and now I'm writing. I'm really sorry it took me so long but you know what they say 'there's nothing like a good education' but now that finals are all over and my vacation has begun I'm all yours, I promise.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory woke up later that day to find Jess still sleeping and muttering in his sleep something about Buster, (that's the giant vodka filled chocolate bunny). She smiled and left him a note telling him she was going to deliver the pictures to the people in town.

Rory got downstairs and immediately went into the kitchen to give Sookie hers.

"Hey Sookie," Rory called catching her attention.

"Hey Rory, how are you?" Sookie said hugging Rory carefully.

"I'm good, we got back from the doctors a couple of hours ago, and I just wanted to give you this," Rory said pulling the picture out from her stack.

"Wow, how far along are you, I thought they could only do that in the second month," Sookie said looking at the picture.

"I'm actually like a month and a half, but I guess they can do that this early, I'm due September 5th" Rory smiled at the thought of her baby.

"Wow it just makes this all so real doesn't it, doctors appointments, due dates, baby classes."

"Yeah, it does," Rory said grinning ear to ear.

"You're going to be a great mom," Sookie said while hugging her one last time.

"Well I better deliver the rest of these, thanks Sookie," Rory called walking out.

"Bye, thank you too,"

Rory's next stop was the Diner to give Luke his. He was serving coffee to Kirk when she came in and went behind the counter as she sat down on the stool.

"Hey Luke,"

"Hey Rory, you want decaf?" Luke said making sure she knew she wasn't getting coffee.

"No but a sprite would be excellent right now," Rory said smiling as he got her, her drink. "I actually didn't come in here to get a soda thought,"

"I figured, what's up?"

"I just wanted to give you the baby's first picture," Rory said handing him the Polaroid.

"Thank you, I'm really glad that I got one," Luke said still staring at the thing that would eventually be his great niece/nephew, step-grandkid.

"Of course you got one you're gonna be this kid's grandpa," Rory said still smiling.

"What about…" Luke said hesitant to mention the other candidates.

"Well come on less face Dad is…well just not around he's trying to make up for everything and I give him credit for that but no matter how hard he tries he just can't make for the fact that you were the first person I ever called dad and my mom had to correct me, he was never there and when he was it never ended well and he just can't make up for that so that pretty much leaves you doesn't it?" Rory said smiling she had this revelation earlier in the week and it didn't bother her anymore in fact she was kind of glad Luke was a great dad, and if he and her mom had kids he'd be even better because he wouldn't have to worry about the boundaries that came with someone else's kids.

"Yeah I guess it does…wait does Jimmy know about this?" Luke said remembering who else the kid could call grandpa.

"Jimmy? Oh my god, me and Jess didn't even think of that, we should call him." Rory said getting panicked.

"Rory call down, the guy missed out on Jess' whole life I don't think he'll mind not knowing about this for a couple of days okay?"

"Yeah…but we've still got to call him," Rory said starting to calm down.

"Okay good,"

"Well I still have to make copies of this and go tell Lane; she hasn't come in for work today has she?"

"No she doesn't work until dinner shift tomorrow,"

"Okay thanks," Rory said finishing her sprite and walking towards the door before knocking into a man about Luke's age but scruffier and gave Rory a sense of Déjà vu. "Sorry,"

"No I'm sorry I need to watch…wait do I know you?" The man said before looking at her like he had the same kind of feeling.

"I'm not sure you seem familiar but I can't quite place it," Rory said before turning towards Luke who was in the kitchen. "Hey Luke do I know him?"

"How would I know, don't you know…Jimmy," Luke said coming out of the kitchen and wiping his hands on his apron.

"Hey Luke," Jimmy said scratching his head.

"What do you want Jimmy," Luke asked in an exasperated voice.

"Liz told me Jess was here," Jimmy said looking very nervous.

"He's not here but I can take you to him," Rory said butting in finally understanding why she felt like she knew him, know she knew where Jess got a lot of his physical attributes from. "I'm Rory,"

"Rory…Rory, where do I know that name from?"

"Jess' girlfriend?" Rory said hopefully.

"Oh yeah you're the one he had a picture of that he used as a book mark, he would only tell me that your name was Rory," Jimmy said with instant realization on his face. "But I thought you broke up he was pining for you the entire time he lived with me,"

"Yeah we'll we did but we got back together," Rory said holding up her left hand which still only had her green rubber band on it, "I know it doesn't look like much but he's going shopping with my mom tomorrow to get a 'real one', I like this one but he won't listen to me,"

"Wow, so you're his fiancé?" Jimmy asked surprised that he boy he knew would ever get married.

"Yeah, but I really think we should be having this conversation with Jess, I'm not exactly sure how much we want you to know," Rory said not really caring if this hurt Jimmy, because frankly even though Jimmy didn't pop in every once in a while to get Jess' hopes up the crush them it still hurt not to have a father.

"Okay, so you said you knew where he was?" Jimmy asked hoping he could still see Jess.

"Yeah come on," Rory said finishing putting her coat on, "Luke the picture is water proof so don't worry to much about it okay?"

"Okay see you later kid,"

"Bye,"

Rory and Jimmy walked quietly towards the inn, not really saying a word except for every once in a while someone stopping Rory to ask if she was alright or to say congratulations.

"Okay before we go any further, you have to promise not to upset him, or else you can't see him, I'll call everyone and tell them not to tell you where he is, because we've been through a lot lately and he's happy I can't let you screw with that, not matter what," Rory said after stopping and turning around to face the man that abandoned Jess.

"What? Why would I…what?" Jimmy asked confused about what she was trying to say.

"You have to promise not to upset him, last time you came he left for California and didn't come back for a year, and while I know that he wont leave again, you will not upset him so he'll get a broody and not talk to me okay?" Rory said with a serious 'I will kick your ass' expression.

"Okay," Jimmy said knowing that he didn't want Jess to get mad and that Rory would do what ever she could for that not to happen.

"Okay," Rory said before turning and walking away the rest of the way to the inn.

"Mom," Rory said after seeing her working the front desk. "Has Jess come down yet?"

"No, pick up another stray, how many times do I have to tell you that they'll just keep coming back if you feed them," Lorelai laughed not knowing who it was.

"No not another stray…Jimmy," Rory said with a serious look on her face.

"Oh," Lorelai said with a sudden glare at Jimmy, as much as she was glad he wasn't there to screw Jess up anymore than he already had been, she still had a particular contempt for dead-beat dads.

Rory just nodded and walked up the stairs with Jimmy following close behind slightly terrified of Lorelai. Rory had the key in her hand and opened the door just enough for light to come out. "Jess you decent?"

"No why?" Jess called from where he was putting boxers on.

"Well as much as I would love to see you naked I'm sure Jimmy wouldn't appreciate it very much," Rory called and ten seconds later a completely clothed and shocked Jess opened the door.

"Jimmy," Jess muttered.

"Yeah, I found him at the diner, I was delivering Luke's picture, but he doesn't know yet I wasn't sure if you wanted him to know, but he does know were engaged," Rory said after kissing him and leading everyone into one of the few suites the inn had.

"You could have told him, I actually realized today that he didn't know, but I guess with everything else going on we just didn't think about it you know?" Jess said pulling on Ramones t-shirt to go over his long sleeved t.

"Yeah, so Jimmy want to have a seat?" Rory asked from where she was sitting in on the loveseat that was closest to the bathroom.

"Um, yeah…so whats up last thing I heard from you, you were opening a bookstore and know when I call your mom to ask for your address, she tells me to come here," Jimmy said still confused as hell to what was going on.

"Yeah we'll I opened the store but the guys and me wanted to expand and since Rory goes to Yale we thought it would be a good idea to have to new branch in New Haven, its about 30 minutes depending on traffic so we just decided to live here, commute" Jess said sitting with Rory and putting her feet on his legs.

"Ah, your bi-polar or something I swear, first thing I know your trying to run away from this place and now your choosing to live here, I can't keep up," Jimmy said leaning back and seeming like he was relaxing for the first time in a while.

"Yeah well, there were reasons I was leaving that now are completely irrelevant, plus were not real fond of the 'R word' around here," Jess said sighing slightly.

"The 'R word'?"

"Yeah, run, as far as were concerned nothing good can come from the 'R word' except for a gold medal which we don't expect to be winning anytime soon, so"

"Yeah the last time I ran was three days ago and that was onl…" Rory said before swinging off of Jess and running towards the bathroom with Jess not far behind to hold her hair.

Three minutes later Jimmy was still waiting wondering if he should leave or not. Jess came out to get some of the leftover Banana-Kiwi-Star fruit-Pineapple smoothie from the mini-fridge for Rory's empty stomach, barley even noticing that Jimmy was still there.

"She okay?" Jimmy asked from where he was sitting uncomfortably on the couch.

"Oh yeah, morning sickness…even though it's like 5 at night," Jess said casually

"Morning sickness?"

"Yeah, she's pregnant,"

"Pregnant…wow um…how are you…" Jimmy stuttered.

"Happy, really happy," Jess interrupted knowing exactly what Jimmy was wanting to know. "Oh and you should stay she wouldn't want you to leave because of her."

And with that Jess went back into the bathroom leaving Jimmy to think. Both Rory and Jess came back out ten minutes later and sat in the same exact position.

"So I feel really old now," Jimmy said trying to start up the conversation again.

"Yeah we'll considering were 21 maybe you should," Jess laughed.

"So when are you due?" Jimmy asked trying to sound casual even though whole being someone's grandfather (he didn't pretend to even be considered a grandpa) kind of freaked him out.

"September 5th" Jess answered easily remembering the date.

"Okay so I know Tasha well enough to know that she's going to convince me to come down here for a week to see the baby be born, so I figure I'll just ask you guys now and get the brownie points by thinking of it my self, could we come?" Jimmy asked trying to make it seem like he really didn't want to come down himself that he was just doing it for Tasha.

"Yeah that'd be really nice," Rory said smiling hoping that Jess felt the same way and she wasn't giving Jimmy license to do something that Jess didn't want him to do.

"Okay well I'm in town for the next week so if you guys want anything call me okay?" Jimmy said getting up and leaving his cell number on the pad by the phone.

All three said goodbye, and Rory and Jess decided to go to bed.

"It was okay that I said yes right?" Rory ask hesitantly

"Okay to what?"

"Jimmy coming down to see the baby born," Rory said still hesitant for his reaction.

"Yeah, if you hadn't said yes I would have, and just so you know he's doing it for him not for Tasha, yeah she would probably nag him about it if he hadn't suggested it but he really wanted to," Jess said coming to bed in nothing but his boxers, which he didn't expect to stay on judging by the look Rory had.

"Okay good, so what do you think of James?" Rory asked absentmindedly.

"For what?"

"Baby names,"

"Middle or first?"

"First,"

"I like it, how about Clara?"

"Middle name right?"

"Of course don't think I didn't hear the conversation you and your mom had saying that if I didn't like the first name Lorelai that you guys would sneak it onto the birth certificate while I was holding her," Jess smiled at the fact that he'd been in the room while they were talking.

"Well its tradition, after all do you really think my grandmother wanted to name mom Lorelai, it was Trix's name after all," Rory laughed while snuggling closer to Jess.

"Okay how about we find out what it is then we come up with a name, okay?" 

"Sounds perfect," Rory said kissing him, Jess was right the boxers didn't stay on long.

A/N: So wow that was not where I was expecting that chapter to go but what are you gonna do about it huh? So like always please tell me what I messed up on and I'll try and fix it, now once again try and be mean…find a flaw just one that's all I'm asking for just one!!! Don't make me beg.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So this chapter I frankly have no clue where its going, hell I don't know where most of this story is going, but however the few things I do know that I'm going to do were reviewers suggestions so, if you have a random thought while reading this tell me it might be a really good idea and make my story that much better.

Now obligation two BABY NAMES!!! You people have not given me one baby name (although I did have a reviewer mention how bad a name Clara was considering who's sister that was, thank you,) and frankly this is just unacceptable everyone has a favorite name so please just tell me some names any name at all even if you don't like it, okay that may not be such a good idea considering I might use it and then you have to read a story with such a cute baby with such a horrible name and know that it was all you fault because you suggested it.

Okay ramble over on with the story!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Jess wake up," Rory called from where she was setting down breakfast.

"No," Jess grumbled trying to resist the call of bacon and go back to sleep.

"I've got coffee for you and so far I've restrained my self from having any but I don't know how longer I can contain myself, I mean it's Luke's," Rory said bringing the coffee up to her mouth right before Jess got out of bed and took it from her.

"How did you get Luke to give you coffee?" Jess said after taking a gulp and feeling immediately woken up, he'd never had the problem with it that Luke did, although he was liking it less and less every day, after all having to keep it away from his pregnant fiancé was tiring.

"I gave him the eyes and the pout and said that it was for you and he could even ask you when you went in today, you know diner men can't resist the charms of the Gilmore girls," Rory said smiling in between bites of her special pregnancy omelet.

"Ah of course, so did you talk with your mom, we going shopping today?" Jess said trying to sound casual but not being able to hide the slightly excited tone that came out.

"Yeah she has all these places from when she and Luke got engaged, he wanted to make sure that she liked her ring so he made the mistake of taking her shopping," Rory laughed remembering the look on Luke's face after that particular trip.

"Oh and now you're just going to feed me to the Lions huh?"

"Well mom will go easy on you since I'm pregnant, she wouldn't go all hard core crazy on you," Rory smiled into her cup of milk.

"Hard core crazy, please tell me you're joking that I haven't seen her hard core crazy yet," Jess begged

"Nope I'm the only besides Luke who has seen her hard core crazy, and frankly it even scares me,"

"Please never subject me to that…ever," Jess pleaded and Rory just laughed.

"Well I can't make any promises but I'll try," And with that and a kiss, Rory went to spend the day with Lane hoping she hadn't heard the news since she got back from the band's week long gig in Boston.

AT THE JEWELRY STORE

"Lorelai we've been here for fifteen minutes and you haven't even looked at a single ring yet, I'm seriously regretting talking Rory into letting me do this, she could just keep the rubber band well get wedding bands it'll be nice," Jess threatened hoping to move this along.

"No you won't because I'm not leaving until we find the perfect ring for Rory, so you're not leaving until we find a perfect ring for Rory, why do you think I went in your car?" Lorelai said sweetly back.

"I'll leave you," Jess said without a sarcastic or joking tone.

"No you won't you are a diner boy and I am a Gilmore girl therefore you won't leave me," Lorelai said looking a diamond necklaces.

"I'm not Luke, you're not Rory, you aren't pregnant, and you have a cell phone…I will leave you," Jess said with a look so serious that it told Lorelai it was true.

"Okay, okay, looking for rings now, jeez," Lorelai said going over to the main display of engagement rings.

After another half hour of looking Jess was just about to leave, with or without Lorelai when he saw it, the perfect ring. It had a silver band and an Radiant cut diamond in the middle, it was simple yet different, perfect for Rory's taste.

"Lorelai," Jess called across the store still just staring at the perfect ring.

"Yeah did you find…oh my god, its perfect," Lorelai breathed when she saw the ring.

"Yeah I know," Jess said grinning from ear to ear.

"Can I help you?" An older woman looked at them curiously, after all they were an old couple she didn't look young enough to be dating him, and yet definitely didn't look like his mother, but they were looking at engagement rings and who was she to judge.

"Yeah can we see this," Jess said pointing to the ring in question.

"Absolutely, its 0.73 carats, and it's from our conflict free collection which means that its either a fair trade diamond or a Canadian/Alaskan diamond, would you like to try it on?" The saleswoman asked Lorelai earnestly.

"Why?" Lorelai asked obviously not getting that the lady thought she and Jess…(A/N: Okay guys I'm really sorry but I can't actually finish that thought, ewwww…)

"Well its your engagement ring isn't it?"

"No, see already engaged, to his uncle actually," Lorelai said thinking that was the best way to explain the situation was just that way, versus the he's getting married to my daughter who is pregnant and thinks of Jess' uncle who I'm engaged to as a father.

"Oh okay, so its going to be a surprise then is it?"

"No I already asked her just the ring part that's missing…" Jess said tired of this woman not exactly prying for information but still making him tell her, after all he couldn't get kicked out of the place that had Rory's ring.

"Ah, so what size will you need?" The woman asked getting back into sales mode.

"A…" Lorelai began before being cut off by Jess.

"A 7 1/2"

"But Rory's a 7," Lorelai said confused.

"Yeah but I don't want her to get all mad and cry when her perfect engagement ring doesn't fit just because her fingers get a little pudgy, and until then the rubber band will keep it on," Jess said trying not to feel uncomfortable with the look that Lorelai was giving him.

When Lorelai just continued to stare even after the lady was gone, Jess burst.

"What like I can't read a book," Jess defended knowing exactly the stare that Lorelai was giving him, he'd known her daughter to well not to.

"You found out like a week ago and you've already read a book," Lorelai stated simply.

"Yeah so how long does it take to read a book?"

"You told my parents Friday night, you spent the entire day Saturday telling Rory's dad, Sunday you told the town, Monday and Tuesday you were packing, Wednesday you had the appointment and then the Jimmy drama, and today you've spent with me picking out her ring, where in all that time did you find enough time to find a book much less read one?" Lorelai said astonished.

"Well me and Rory spent sometime in the bookstore we met Christopher, so I found some books and you know Rory sleeps a lot and I had more free time than you'd think," Jess said shrugging it off as nothing.

"You're gonna be a great dad you know that?" Lorelai asked honestly.

"Just because I read a book does not mean that I'm going to be a great dad,"

"No but the fact that you read a book in less than a week after you found out that Rory was pregnant does, because you care enough to read a book at all means that you'll be a good dad, the fact that I can see how much you love Rory and how much more your going to love your kid because well…its indescribable I don't even know how to explain just how much you love your kid its just something you can't understand until you are a parent, I can see your going to be a great dad because when you were 17 you never let Rory carry her own book bag even though you had your bad boy image to protect, I can see that your going to be a great dad because you and Luke have this unspoken bond that is more powerful than you think, trust me I've spent my life around bad dads, not saying that my dad was bad, to know when I see a good one, and trust me your going to be great…I can see it," Lorelai said looking straight into Jess eyes so he could tell she wasn't lying.

"Thanks Lorelai," was all Jess could say, Lorelai who had hated him when he was a teen, was now ranting about how great a dad he was going to be…to her grandkid, that was just…shocking as hell.

Jess and Lorelai got the ring settled and returned home Lorelai chatting the whole way to the inn about how much Rory was going to love the ring. Jess said good night to Lorelai and walked tiredly up to his room, it was 6 when they finally made it to the inn, but Jess was already sleepy. Surprisingly Rory was waiting in the room in Jess' pink floyd boxers and a t-shirt that said 'playing hard to want', obviously ready for bed as well.

"Lorelai said I was going to be a great dad," Jess whispered as he got into bed next to Rory.

"That's because you are," Rory whispered back, scooting as close as possible to Jess, and Jess snuggling back.

"Yeah but **Lorelai** said I was going to be a great dad,"

"That's because you are," Rory repeated firmly looking him directly in the eye telling him just how true it was.

"You're still going to be a better mom," Jess said relaxing a little.

"Nope you great dad, me horrible mom,"

"Our kid is going to love the hell out of you," Jess said with Rory leaning against his chest and his hands on her stomach.

"Our kid," Rory smiled, and slowly they both fell asleep despite how early it was.

A/N: Okay I'm not going to write a very long note because I'm starting to space out a lot and I'm frankly freaking out that that influenced how bad the last part of the chapter was so please review, and don't forget about those names!!!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So thank you guys all for the baby names, although I was hoping for something a tad more eclectic, but I liked most of them and they really helped, but like I said before I'm running out of ideas about what should happen in the story so tell me what you want anything at all (well within reason).

GGGGGGGGGGG

(Okie dokie here's the thing I kinda forgot to put the Lane and Rory conversation, but I didn't really want to write it anyways so if you guys really want to see it tell me but other wise I'm just going to Friday, I know you guys are probably getting tired of me going so slow but we still have to tell Paris that Rory's not moving in and we have the big unveiling of the apartment trust me its different so just go with me here)

"So this is going to be real fun," Jess grumbled as they pulled up to the apartment building Rory was supposed to live in with Paris.

"She wont kill you, you are the father of my child after all, she'll probably just get really mad then when I calm her down give you some really weird pre-med advice," Rory said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah that's real comforting," Jess said taking Rory's hand as they walked up the stairs and past the "du-op" group.

"Just think of it this way once were done here we get to go home, not to the inn, home," Rory said sighing a little at the idea, not that her mom's inn wasn't nice she would just be glad to get home and relax, after all this whole pregnancy thing was really tiring.

"Okay that'll make up for it," Jess said before knocking on the door.

The heard the sounds of Paris unlocking the many chains of the door and then a very dressed up Paris stood in front of them.

"Hey Paris, what's with the suit?" Rory said walking into the apartment.

"Lunch with Doyle's dad, what are you doing here I thought you weren't moving in till tomorrow?" Paris asked always getting straight to the point.

"Well, about that…I'm not moving in like I planned," Rory said with a look on her face like she was about to be hit.

"What?" Paris screamed while Jess sat down and pulled Rory with him, it was going to take a while to explain this to Paris so they might as well be comfortable.

"I'm not moving in," Rory said thinking it would be best to relay the news in tiny bits instead of all at once.

"Why? Did you drop out of Yale again? Did you move in with someone…?" Paris began to rant before Rory interrupted.

"Paris I'm pregnant," Rory screamed over her friends rambling.

After a long silence of Paris just staring at her friend, "You're what?"

"Pregnant,"

"Pregnant…pregnant, wow umm, you're what?" Paris said with a shocked look on her face, something that Rory had never seen.

"Paris its okay, I'm fine, happy even, I'm moving in with Jess, I'm going to school this semester then I'm taking next year off, see everything is all planned out, just breath," Rory said as Paris sat next to her and Jess.

"But your going to miss out on so much, and then you won't graduate," Paris said starting to get upset.

"Paris its fine I'm going to graduate just because it's not at the same time as you doesn't mean that I won't graduate, I'm graduating okay?"

"Okay this is just big…" Paris said finally settling down.

"Yeah it is,"

"So you're still going to Yale right you're not going to drop out and become a soccer mom, right?"

"Well I was actually thinking about Lacrosse…no Paris no matter what I'm finishing Yale," Rory said looking straight at her friend.

"Okay, but I do have to go now," Paris said getting up and fixing her skirt.

"Okay we have to get home now anyways we've got the big unveiling," Rory said before getting up too and hugging Paris.

Paris sent a shocked look over at Jess at the unexpected hug, and all Jess did was smile and mouth 'hormones' to Paris who just rolled her eyes. Paris was last to leave as they went out the door, everyone said goodbye and Jess and Rory left for home.

"Telling Paris for some reason made me think about when we were first going out," Rory said randomly when they were about five minutes away from town.

"Why?"

"I don't know I guess its just because right about the time when me and Paris were friends I met you and I guess she just shocked the hell out of me who would have thought she would be so cool about it, I mean she barely yelled…anyways when we were first going out who would have thought we'd be here right now?" Rory mused looking distractedly at Jess.

"Honestly all I could think about when I was 17 was if I was going to see you that night, I didn't really even think about next week much less this far into the future, but I can imagine that you didn't picture this," Jess smiled at the thought, even though this wasn't what they had necessarily what they had pictured but nothing in his mind could be better.

"No but what I pictured right now for us when I was 17 was me going to Harvard you living in Boston with me and us getting engaged in about three months, so I'd say I was at least close, I mean I'm going to any Ivy league school, we are living together and we are engaged so that like about 50 wouldn't you say?" Rory laughed.

"God I love you," Jess said looking at her, all this talk about their life just made him realize how much he really did love her.

"I love you too," Rory replied like it was the simplest thing in the world. "I'm so excited how much bigger do you think its going to be? Do you think we'll actually get a bedroom?"

"I hope so other wise we might scar the kid for life," Jess laughed

"I still love hearing that," Rory mused.

"Hearing what?"

"Our kid, its just amazing to hear," Rory said leaning back further into the seat.

"Our kid is going to be amazing, because your going to be the best mom ever," Jess whispered as he pulled up to Luke's.

"Your sweet," Rory smiled stepping out and running into Luke's and up the stairs with Jess right behind her. When Rory and Jess got to the door they noticed that it no longer said William's Hardware on the door, and when the opened said door they saw that the apartment was huge.

Jess was right it did have a bedroom, in fact it had two. The master bedroom even had its own bathroom. The kitchen was extended to the entire place where the small living room once was. Past the entrance was the new bigger living room/dining room, and past those were the two bedrooms and two bathrooms. There was even a large section of the living room behind the TV dedicated to Rory and Jess' desks. It was amazing.

A/N: Sorry you guys are going to have to wait for there reactions and how in the hell such an amazing apartment got built in just under a week, don't worry all this plus so much more is in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay I feel like a bad person, I haven't updated this in a while, but in all fairness I was on a huge roll with Coffee changes everything, and I was getting into some CSI stuff so really what did you expect? Anyways you guys are totally awesome I only have 17 chapters and yet I already have 160 reviews, which is just totally amazing! So here is your 18th chapter,

Oh and by the way I know that this is completely unbelievable but Yale is going to start on a Wednesday. It's just what I need to make the story work.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"God I love this apartment…how did Luke get it done do fast?" Rory mused lying in bed later that night, while Jess was busy kissing her stomach.

"Could you not mention Luke while I'm doing this it kind of kills the mood you know?" Jess joked looking up at her.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be doing that while I'm trying to talk about Luke," Rory retorted playfully.

"Touché," Jess said crawling up the bed and resting on his pillow. "And I think he had Tom and a guy from out of town working on it so it was pretty fast,"

"He didn't have to do all of this," Rory said turning to look at Jess.

"Yeah but its Luke what do you expect, he made your mom a chuppah when she was engaged to another man this is just what he does," Jess said starting back on her neck, and this time Rory didn't stop him.

TUESDAY AT NOON

"Rory, have you seen my good jacket?" Jess called from the bedroom.

"Yeah it's on the rack, why?" Rory asked from where she was typing a paper on her laptop.

"I'm going with your grandfather to that Hemmingway exhibit, remember I told you about it," Jess said coming into the living room.

"Oh yeah that's why I'm not coming," Rory laughed and turned her chair towards him.

"You know if you look hard enough I think you can see a bump," Jess said trying to lift her shirt.

"That's real nice, you should never tell a lady she's getting fat," Rory said tugging the shirt back down.

"Your not getting fat, you're getting pregnant which are two totally different things and besides you were always to skinny," Jess said kissing her.

"And now you're going to make me cry," Rory said look sweetly up at Jess.

"I'm going to take that as a good thing, now I have to go otherwise I'll be late," Jess said kissing Rory then picking up the box of books he promised Richard and leaving.

Rory finished her paper then sat and tried to watch TV for a while but then she got bored and tried to read. When she eventually got bored with that too, she picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Hello,"

"I'm bored entertain me," Rory demanded from her mother.

"Umm, okay do you want to watch some movies?" Lorelai asked from where she was sitting at her desk at the inn.

"No I tried watching TV but I got bored, then I tried reading but that's boring too, god I'm so pathetic Jess isn't even gone for an hour and I'm already bored without him," Rory sighed into the phone.

"Just think of it this way in a few months you'll be screaming and wishing he never came anywhere near you," Lorelai tempted.

"Ha ha, no but seriously can't you take today off I'm so bored I could scream,"

"Yeah, it's a Tuesday in January of course I can take today off, but what do you want to do?" Lorelai said getting up and walking out of her office to leave.

"We could go shopping," Rory suggested.

"Well no offense or anything but anything we buy you, including, shoes wont fit next month," Lorelai pointed out.

"Well we could go shopping for you and get me some stuff after all you do remember those maternity pants I found when I was 14 that I thought were regular pants, those were so cool, I could actually where them now," Rory said getting dressed in real clothes.

"True, if your looking for it you can see the bump a little," Lorelai said after waving by to Sookie and walking out of the inn.

"That's what Jess said this morning," Rory laughed thinking how oddly alike her mother and fiancé/father of her child were.

"So shopping?" Lorelai asked getting into her Jeep.

"And a movie, we can go to the mall, and get food that Jess would never let me have," Rory smiled stepping out of the apartment and locking it (a new feature).

"Sounds perfect I should be there in no time, see you in the diner." Lorelai said and hung up.

Half an hour later Rory and Lorelai were shopping in a maternity store for some cute things she could pull off without looking too, pregnant, when a very good looking man approached.

"Do I know you, love?" Finn smiled.

"Finn," Rory half screamed launching herself into his arms.

"Happy to see me love?" Finn joked.

"No, what would give you that impression, mom it's Finn," Rory called to her mom who was in another part of the store.

"Hey Finn, how are you my lovely Aussie?" Lorelai asked hugging him as well, as much as she didn't like Logan Finn was different he wasn't so entitled, he was kind of like her rich but didn't act like it. "Hunnie, Jess just called apparently you left your cell in the apartment and he got worried, he's coming here,"

"Isn't he just cute," Rory said hating that Jess wasn't here to roll his eyes at the remark.

"Who's Jess?" Finn asked wanting back in the conversation.

"My fiancé…hey what are you doing in a maternity, you didn't get some girl pregnant did you?" Rory joked hoping that he really didn't.

"No love my mother is pregnant again,"

"So what this makes 13, jeez Finn you're not Catholic, or Steven Spielberg," Rory joked at Finn's big family.

"What can I say my dad needs to learn to keep his hands to himself," Finn joked back.

"Eww that was just unnecessary,"

"Well speaking of what are you doing in here, what are **you** doing in here?" Finn shot at her.

"Because my clothes won't fit in a month," Rory said innocently figuring he would find out soon enough.

"And why would that be?" Finn asked making her say what he already knew.

"I'm pregnant," Rory said looking at a very pretty striped dress.

"Is it mine?" Finn asked almost looking serious.

"Well who else's would it be?" Rory joked back.

"Okay, you done we should go meet Jess," Lorelai said after finishing paying for all of Rory and her things.

"Yeah I'm done," Rory said taking her purse from Lorelai and walking out of the store, "You coming Finn?"

"Of course my lovelies," Finn said wrapping his arms around both Rory and Lorelai as they walked through the mall to the food court.

"Hey," Jess said getting up a hugging Rory, "you should really take your phone with you, what am I supposed to think when you don't answer?"

"Call mom?" Rory joked sitting in his lap.

"Okay I guess you got me on that one," Jess said and finally noticed that someone besides Rory and Lorelai was there, "You wanna introduce me?"

"Oh yeah my bad, Jess this is my very exotic and inebriated friend Finn, Finn this is Jess father of my child and fiancé," Rory introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Finn said shaking Jess hand.

"You too," Jess said smiling.

"So Jess you go to Yale?" Finn asked sitting down with everyone else.

"Nah, I own a bookstore and write," Jess said leaning back a little.

"Cool…wait Jess Mariano?" Finn said connecting some dots.

"Yeah," Jess said startled at how Finn knew his last name.

"The Subsect, Jess Mariano?" Finn questioned again.

"Yeah, how do you know about that?" Jess asked curious.

"My grandfather brings me books every once in a while and yours was in his last batch, it was good, really good," Finn said astounded at having just met one of his new favorite authors.

"Thanks man," Jess said happy to see some one not only read the book of his own volition but liked it enough to recommend it to someone else, and then they remembered enough of it to connect Jess and writer with his book.

"So I though you were in Philly that's were my grandpa got the book at least, and that's where it said you lived on the dust cover." Finn asked.

"Yeah I was but then the whole baby thing, I decided it was time to move back." Jess said looking almost sweetly at Rory.

"Yeah…so I should probably tell you something now that I've met you, when I read your book I loved it so I wanted to get my own copy but none of the bookstores had it so, I asked my grandfather if I could keep his copy because I love it so much, and when he agreed I gave my copy to a friend of the family in New York who runs a publishing company to see if he would contact you about printing more, because in my opinion it was just wrong that people didn't get to read that book, anyways he called me back and said that he loved it and was going to try and contact you," Finn said kind of afraid of the reaction, he knew that some people were stubborn and liked to do things on there own, but really its not like Finn did it as a favor he didn't even know they guy he was just doing it because he loved the book so much he thought people should be able to read it.

"Wow," was all Jess could say, the thought that someone liked his little book that much kind of blew his mind.

"Yeah," Finn said not sure what wow meant but decided it was probably best to leave, "Well I should probably go my mom, expects me to be home any second with socks so…"

"Bye Finn," Rory and Lorelai called after him.

"He's pretty cool," Jess commented after Finn left.

"Well yeah no one doesn't like Finn," Lorelai said in a 'duh' tone. "Despite the fact that he has a lousy choice in friends,"

"Logan?" Jess guessed.

"Yeah," Rory said yawning a little, "Take me home?" she pouted a Jess who just laughed and did as she asked talking about Hemmingway the whole way there.

A/N: I don't plan on making Finn a regular character, I just love him and I've planned a scenario later on that will require his involvement. (No I'm not going to tell you what it is). Please review my darlings, much love

Pix


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was on vacation and I didn't really feel like writing and if I had written then it would have sucked because I wasn't really into it…anywho I was re-reading my old chapters and there's not as many Lit moments as I would like, there's just a lot of what I needed to set up the plot but not the sweet moments that I like.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory woke up on Wednesday morning and immediately felt like she was waking up at home for the first time in a long time. When she was still living with her grandparents she for sure didn't feel like she was home, when she was living with her mom no place without Jess could ever feel like home, the inn didn't feel like home, and until now they had either been busy or weren't finished unpacking. Now she woke up with Jess' arms wrapped protectively around her, hands on her belly, with all of there books and things around them and she couldn't not feel like she wasn't at home.

Then Jess stirred and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Jess. He was being so great, he hardly even freaked out when they found out she was pregnant, and was great through everything and they were only two months into it…

"Hey," Jess said waking up his voice still groggy. "You watching me?"

"No, just thinking…"

"What about?" Jess said sitting up.

"How great you've been about everything…" Rory said sitting up with him and saying before he could protest, "And before you say anything I just want to say that you've been great and I can't imagine anything better than this…"

Jess smiled and kissed Rory leaning them back on the bed. "You're amazing," He whispered into her ear.

"Jess, just as much as I would love to I've got school and you've got work…Chris is coming this weekend right?" Rory said sliding off the bed.

"Yeah, Matt said that he might finally have some peace and quiet but I think he just wanted to have Eden over without Chris there to mock him and tell her embarrassing stories," Jess said slipping on a shirt

"Ohhh, who's Eden?"

"Matt's lady love, I'm not exactly sure where they are right now but we've been hearing about her for about a year now,"

"We've got to get over there when she's there sometime…we can scare Matt and say that she wants a baby it'll be great," Rory said with her evil face on.

"You are evil," Jess smiled.

"Yeah, but you love me," Rory smiled and pulled on her pants that despite only being two months along hardly fit. "God your child is huge, abnormally so…"

"When's your next appointment?"

"Tuesday,"

"We'll ask her then," Jess said getting off the bed

"You're coming?" Rory asked surprised.

"Of course," Jess smiled leaned downed and kissed her then her stomach murmuring 'I love you' to both before they both left for work/school.

Two days later Rory and Jess were making out in the airport waiting for Chris' plane to arrive; he didn't have a car so he decided to fly.

"God you two get a room," Chris said putting his bag down and hugged Jess.

"I believe that's what got us in this particular situation," Smiled Jess while Rory and Chris hugged.

"Does your shirt say 'I'm knocked up'?" Chris asked taking a closer at Rory.

"Why yes it does…my mom bought it for me," Rory smiled looking down at her maternity shirt that was already starting to be filled out.

"I knew I was going to love that woman," Chris smiled.

"Hey Luke's going to be my new daddy not you," Rory jokingly pouted.

"Wait if Luke is going to be your step-dad then doesn't that mean that you guys will be like step cousins?" Chris asked with a confused look on his face.

"Just don't think about it, we don't," Jess said slinging his arm around both Chris and Rory.

"You guys don't do anything besides stare lovingly into each others eyes and make babies, though," Chris teased.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm on chapter 6 of the new book," Jess defended.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Chris mocked.

They all took Chris' bags to the car and drove back to Luke's.

"We would have gotten you a room at the inn but Lorelai was booked and it was just easier to set up my old bed in the baby's room," Jess said setting one of Chris' bags in said room.

"It's cool I hate hotels, even inn's, everything should have more than one room," Chris said setting down his other bag. "Now where is the darling Lorelai at?"

"She's at the inn, I'll show you and we can let Jess get back to work," Rory laughed, then kissed Jess goodbye.

"Bye, and good luck Chris she'll love you," Jess called.

A minute later Chris and Rory were walking to the inn.

"So Jess told me something about an Eden what's that about," Rory asked thinking Chris would be the most forthcoming and knowledgeable about what ever Matt was doing.

"Ooh, Eden lovely, well she's a little taller than you, very pretty Armenian and Pakistani I believe, she works for Penn as a TA, and she's kind of like you very smart but not stuffy either the girl can have fun." Chris said giving the general stats.

"Okay good, because I have a plan that I think you could be instrumental in," Rory said smiling but starting to look a little pale.

"And what would this plan be?" Chris asked intrigued

"Well, I was thinking that…" That was as far as Rory got before she collapsed, luckily for her Chris was rapt with attention with what she was planning and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Rory," Chris called trying to wake her up, "Come on Rory,"

Chris dialed 911 informing them that his pregnant friend had just collapsed, then called Jess.

"Jess," Chris said breathlessly.

"Hey whats up man," Jess asked good naturedly.

"It's Rory she just collapsed, I called 911," Chris said into the phone but Jess only heard Rory collapsed before running out of the diner knowing the route Rory would have taken to get the inn.

Not even a minute later and Jess was running toward the two and collapsed just besides Rory.

"What happened?" Jess asked taking her from Chris resuming trying to wake her up.

"I don't know man, she was talking and she looked fine she was excited and then she just collapsed but I caught her before she fell, the paramedics should be here any second," Chris said looking very scared.

"Um…here call Lorelai," Jess said handing Chris his cell phone paying Rory rapt attention.

"Yeah," Chris said then began looking through Jess' phone book and called Lorelai.

The paramedics arrived right after he hung up, they were putting Rory in the ambulance when Jess tried to get in they stopped him.

"What's your relationship with her?" The female paramedic asked.

"I'm her fiancé and she's pregnant with my kid…do I get in?" Jess asked indredulous.

"Yeah," She answered before getting in after him.

A half and hour later and Rory had finally woken up.

"Jess?" Rory called not seeing him right beside her.

"Rory," Jess said getting up from his chair and sitting next to her on the bed.

"What happened?" Rory asked looking around.

"You fainted, the doctors said that your blood sugar was dangerously low…what happened didn't you eat breakfast?" Jess asked looking at Rory like he wanted to cry.

"No, I was just worried about everything that's going on I've got three papers, Chris was coming, mom's wedding isn't that far away, we've got so much stuff to do with the baby coming and I guess I just didn't have enough time," Rory said looking down. "Is the baby okay?"

"Hey, don't do that," Jess said tilting her chin up to look at him. "You need to eat, it will only take more time if you keep collapsing the doctor hasn't even gotten to do a sonogram yet but the blood tests all say that its fine,"

"But they haven't done the sonogram yet?" Rory asked worried.

"No but I'll go get the doctor and tell her that you're up now, Lorelai should be talking to her right now," Jess said leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Don't go anywhere,"

"Oh I'll try not to," Rory couldn't help but smile at the joke.

Lorelai came into the room shortly after Jess left and gave Rory the same lecture about eating then they talked about how hot the male nurse that put in Rory's IV was, until the doctor and Jess came back in.

"Okay Rory if you'll sit up then we can do this ultrasound," The doctor said wheeling over the machine, after a while she found the baby and said, "Well that little guy was hiding from me,"

"What?" Rory and Jess asked simultaneously.

"You're having twins," The doctor smiled.

A/N: So does all the drama make up for my lack of updating? Don't worry I'll explain everything in the next chapter I promise, oh and once again I know absolutely nothing about babies or pregnancy so please tell me if there's anything I got wrong, oh and Rory's shirt is a real shirt I saw online.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So I'm sorry its taken me so long to update but I had other fics to update then Harry Potter…by the way if anyone else read the Harry Potter book, Kings Cross was the best chapter ever didn't you think? But anyways onto Gilmore Girls, you guys have already given me a lot of name choices but what do you guys think 2 boys, 2 girls, or one of each?

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"What?" Rory repeated looking at the doctor like she was crazy,

"You're having twins," The doctor smiled

"But we've had an ultrasound and there was only one…" Jess stated very confused

"Twins like to hide behind each other sometimes," The doctor stated simply then turned to capture the image of both babies on the ultrasound screen, "Would you guys like a picture of both of the babies?"

"Umm…yeah," Rory answered still in processing mode,

"Okay, well everything looks fine, but you should be eating little an often, especially with twins," The doctor said then explained all the things that were common with twins, gave her another no-foods list, and recommended some books on twins and multiples.

Rory, Jess, and Lorelai were left in a state of shock, staring at the picture the doctor printed out.

"Twins huh?" Rory muttered still looking at the picture

"Wow Jess not only do you impregnate my daughter but you knock her up with twins, impressive," Lorelai said now laughing loudly, "I mean me and Luke were supposed to have twins, not you,"

"Maybe you were predicting my future and yours in the same dream?" Rory suggested now coming back to full consciousness

"And while I controlled the sex of the babies…wow weird to say babies, Rory is the one who we can blame for twins," Jess concluded taking the picture from Rory's hand to get a better look.

"Well who's ever fault this is it opens up so many new clothing opportunities," Lorelai said the shopping part of her brain already in full swing

"Like what?" Rory laughed

"We'll for instance do you remember the [bump shirt we saw that said [bump2?" Lorelai asked with her evil face now fully in place

"Yeah," Rory laughed loving it when her mother went crazy

"And there was that there's two peas in my pod shirt that ones cute," Lorelai said getting up and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked from where he was now sitting on Rory's bed.

"To tell your uncle what you've done," Lorelai mocked in her scolding voice.

"You do that now," Jess laughed as Lorelai walked out the door with cell phone in hand

"So are we on the same page here?" Rory asked after a moment

"I guess that depends on which page your on," Jess said not giving in to her wanting him to go first

"Fine, I guess the same page I was on when we found out I was pregnant, scared as hell but still kind of excited," Rory said biting her lip.

"Then were definitely on the same page," Jess conceded leaning in to kiss her right as Chris slammed open the door and walked in with an air of importance. "Why does this always happen to us?"

"Hey Chris, whats up?" Rory smiled ignoring Jess comment as Chris pulled a bag from behind his back.

"Nothing I just brought you a little something," Chris smiled liking that Rory was in such a good mood.

"Oh presents you know me so well," Rory said trying to see into the bag.

"Yes why yes I do, and in this experience that I have brought you…your laptop, because really what else could be better when your in a hospital bed? The homework that we know you were planning on doing today, and phish food that the doctor says you can have a little of," Chris said pulling out the things as he went.

"Oh my god your amazing are you sure you wont marry me?" Rory joked grabbing the phish food from Chris,

"How many times do we have to have this conversation? As much as I would love to marry you Jess would kill me for marrying you and then I would be dead, Jess would be in jail and you and baby here would be all alone without ice cream and no one wants that do they?" Chris joked watching Rory power up her computer and take huge bites of her ice cream without even looking up.

"Nope the babies love ice cream," Rory said happily chewing on the plastic spoon with ice cream on it.

"Babies as in plural?" Chris asked incredulous

"Yep," Jess answered opening up Rory's laptop

"Ha oh my god, Jess so what are we talking here dos?" Chris asked then continued when Jess nodded, "Oh my god, now were going to have twins with the same little smirk and frown oh it I'll be so cute, I've got to call Matt,"

Rory and Jess just laughed as Chris ran out of the room cell phone also in hand and Jess started looking up stuff on the computer, "Hey Jess what you doing"

"Oh just checking my email," Jess said absentmindedly

"You seem to be concentrating awfully hard for checking your email," Rory commented putting away the ice cream and leaning to see the screen

"It's from the publisher that Finn talked to, he wants to know if I could go to New York in a couple of weeks to talk, maybe go over some contracts, stuff like that." Jess said still reading the most official email he had ever received.

"Awesome I love New York, so are we going in two weeks or three?" Rory asked grabbing her laptop from him when he was finished reading

"Three and what makes you think your going?" Jess asked laughing down at Rory

"Only because one I'm pregnant with your kid, two I'm your fiancé, three you would want me there even if I wasn't, and four I'm the one who has connections to the good lawyers." Rory said smiling as well

"You think I'll need a lawyer?" Jess asked getting serious

"If the word contract is involved then yes you need a lawyer," Rory said closing the lap top and looking at Jess, "But don't worry there is some good to my grandfather being in insurance, he knows lawyers and lots of them, he'll probably be golfing buddies with a lawyer that deals with this kind of thing."

A/N: Okay kind of weird and supper short but I needed to update and this is what I had so I hope you guys enjoy and I'll have a chapter up sooner than I did this one.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Mi sucsi, I've been surprisingly busy with getting ready for school and now with my first week. It's been hectic, but you guys can't say that I'm still not better than some other authors who only update every month or so, right? Anyways now that I've got the hang of things I should be updating regularly again…

Thanks, gracias, okay I don't know how to say thank you in any other languages but if I did I would say it, if I wasn't updating for you guys I'm not sure I would be motivated enough to update at all.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Okay now you have class tomorrow so I don't want you getting up unless it's absolutely necessary, okay?" Jess said setting the TV remotes down besides Rory on the couch.

"Nope I'm all good, you can go and look for stores now, mom is coming over in 15 and Luke is always downstairs, I've got homework, you should go," Rory prodded opening up her sociology book to prove her point.

"Okay I'm going," Jess smiled and did his customary kiss for Rory and the baby, but this time he gave two kisses to her stomach murmuring 'I love you' as he went.

Now that she was finally alone she turned on the stereo with her remote and began to work on her paper about Jane Addams. Five minutes before Lorelai was due to arrive her phone rang and figuring it was Lorelai she answered it.

"Hello?" Rory asked pleasantly.

"Rooory?" An all too familiar drunken voice slurred, "Why dooo you have Colin's phhhhonnne?"

"Logan, where are you?" Rory asked exasperated at having to deal with this when she was not only just perfectly content but also pregnant.

"Park," Logan mumbled sounding sleepy all of a sudden.

Rory hung up not even saying good bye or speaking at all, then dialed a strangely familiar number.

"Hello?" Asked an Australian voice that still had laughter in it.

"Hey Finn, it's Rory, Logan just called me," Rory said in a voice that made sure he knew how annoyed she was.

"Uh-oh," Finn said getting seriously.

"Yeah, anyways he's in the park pissed drunk and he's trying to call Colin but got my number instead," Rory sighed rubbing her neck.

"I'll call Col and will get him," Finn confirmed nodding even though she couldn't see

"Thanks I really didn't want to have to deal with that, oh and Finn…" Rory said starting to smile

"What?" Finn asked sensing the smile almost telepathically

"I'm having twins," Rory said in a half excited half quiet voice

"Now who's Steven Spielberg?" Finn laughed

"Hey, I'm just having twins and that's it…well at least for a while, you on the other hand have what is it 12 brothers and sisters so not the same," Rory replied the stress of Logan melting away with Finn's laughter, "Plus if your mom has 13 kids there had to be multiples some where in there,"

"Two sets actually, one was twins and the other was triplets… but still my mom started out with me and look at where she is…still works to, even if it is from home," Finn smiled glad that Rory wasn't upset about Logan anymore

"Yeah, yeah, so you better go…" Rory said still laughing

'Yeah I suppose I should, congratulations by the way,"

"Thanks Finn, bye,"

"Bye," Rory smiled the sighed as she hung up the phone, just as Lorelai walked in,

"Hey kid I brought food," Lorelai shouted as she walked into the apartment putting her purse on the coat rack.

"Hey mom," Rory replied sitting up on the sofa so Lorelai could sit next to her.

"So you bored to death?" Lorelai joked sitting down.

"Not really, I just got a call," Rory said in a tone that Lorelai knew meant something was wrong.

"Oh, from who?" Lorelai said in a tone matching Rory's.

"Logan," Rory said practically sighing the name.

"Oh," Lorelai said with a 'oh my god' look on her face.

"Yeah, he didn't mean to call me though, he was drunk and he thought he was calling Colin, so I called Finn and asked him to get him," Rory said with a smile at the end.

"Oh, did you tell Finn about the twins?" Lorelai asked happy to be on better topic

"Yeah, he asked me who Steven Spielberg was now," Rory laughed

"Don't we wish, because while I'm sure Jess wouldn't appreciate it very much, imagine all that money…" Lorelai mused.

"How about I'll just get Jess' book to sell and we can have money that way?" Rory laughed at her mother's thought process

"Fine don't be Steven Spielberg, hey at least you can still be Christiana Amonpour,"

"Well I think we've effectively decided against being Christiana Amonpour, you know the whole twins thing might get in the way of that," Rory laughed not knowing her mother knew nothing of this revelation.

"Oh, sweetie, but I'm sure that Jess…and you could still…" Lorelai said almost on the verge of tears thinking that her baby girl wouldn't get her dream.

"Mom, its okay I haven't wanted that for a long time, since before Jess even showed up…and when he did I just realized that while being out there and doing that would make me happy it wouldn't make me near as happy as being here with you and Jess, Luke, Lane, everyone I guess I'm just to much of a homebody to really do that, plus there my babies, even if I still wanted that they come first…it's bad enough that I have to go to college when there still so young, but that's really for there good. Jess has his bookstore and books, I need to have something to," Rory said touching her stomach lightly.

"You sure?" Lorelai asked timidly not quite ready for Rory to give up on that dream versus a more adult one.

"100" Rory said grinning up a Lorelai

A/N: Okay so I'm really sorry but this summer I just didn't feel like writing. You know I have this weird thing that the only time I get stuff done is when I have a million things to do. I don't know why I couldn't have written anything when I had nothing else to do, and now that I've got homework, drama club, speech team, Lacrosse, and this to do now I'm doing it but I guess that's just how I work? But anyways I have a feeling that with some nice reviews I'll get back into it and you'll be receiving updates like you used to.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Okay this isn't exactly a dedication but I would like us to recognize the insane genius that is Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3, I mean she tells me that I'm better than her but have you read her stuff? Its amazing, plus she betas for people and probably had a life, neither of which relate to me at all, so I just have to say I'm this close to hating her she's so amazing.

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating but I had hell week (It's a drama kid thing) and I just couldn't even write much less update.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey," Jess said when he and Chris came back to the apartment after there store search.

"Why didn't you say honey I'm home?" Chris whined, "It would have been awesome."

"Because I'm not you, Rory, or Lorelai?" Jess said in question form but really, Jess saying 'Honey I'm home', not going to happen.

"Hey guys, did you see anything good?" Rory asked shifting on the couch to get a good look at them behind her.

"No, all of it was either really crappy or completely out of our price range, but really we didn't expect to find something on the first day anyways so its all good, how about you did anything exciting happen?" Jess said picking up her feet and sitting under them.

"Logan called?" Rory said in a tone that indicated how that was so not fun.

"Ouch, really?" Jess asked playing with her pinky toe.

"Yeah, he was slammed and I don't think he even knew it was me he called, in fact he was trying to call Colin but apparently got me instead." Rory said sighing as she went.

"Sounds very Logan like, so did you call him a cab?" Jess asked like it was the obvious thing to do.

"No that would have been smart, I called Finn and he picked him up, after I told him about the twins of course," Rory said now starting to smile.

"I imagine that Finn had something to say on the matter," Jess said smirking.

"That he did, because apparently I'm Steven Spielberg now," Rory said raising his eyebrows.

"Twins hardly makes us the Spielbergs," Jess laughed with her.

"Yeah but he says that it has to start somewhere and that twins is better than his mom had the first time so," Rory said then looked back at Chris who was currently cooking. "Hey you cook?"

"Yep, Jess taught me and Matt, he said that if we weren't ever going to get married the least we could do is learn how to take care of ourselves, I do have to say the cooking is a great plus with the ladies, for some reason you guys just love a guy that can cook," Chris said from where he was chopping some sort of vegetable.

"That we do, half the appeal of Jess is that he cooks because frankly my genes wont allow me to make anything more complicated that waffles," Rory said with a happy sigh, "Plus the whole taking care of yourself is a deffinate plus because then we don't have to,"

"Yeah, Chris see how it works for me maybe you'll find a girl that can't cook and just keeps you around for that," Jess said while Rory punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, frankly sometimes I think I might be gay because damn what the hell is the matter with all you couples, at least the gay guys I've known weren't always fighting and doing that cute couple bickering thing, frankly it just makes me sick," Chris said sadly from the kitchen shaking his head.

"Jealous," Rory shot back

"Perhaps, but until I find someone that doesn't want to do that then I'm just going to say its weird and disgusting," Chris said shrugging.

"You keep thinking that," Jess said shaking his head. "So did you and your mom have a good time?"

"Yeah I think that she's still upset about me not being Christiane Amanpour but I think that she's understanding that its just not what I want anymore," Rory said snuggling into Jess.

"So what do you want?" Jess whispered into her ear.

"You, the babies, to write, maybe get a house, stuff that sounds pretty boring but its just what I want," Rory said breathing in

"So basically the exact same things I want huh?" Jess smirked into Rory's hair.

"I guess so," Rory said smiling as well.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

A/N: Sorry that its so short but this was sitting in my computer and while I still have no inspiration to write (which by the way I need ideas), I thought you guys could at least have this.


End file.
